iConfess
by Ms.Jellybean046
Summary: After Sam confesses a secret to Carly, Carly decides to do another Win A Date on iCarly with Freddie as the mystery date. Will Sam win, or some one else? Will Sam confess either way? Seddie.
1. Carly's Confrontation

**Summary: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly.

**I know I have the 'iChange Melanie' story but I'm already stuck. This idea came and I couldn't resist it. **

**Sam's POV:**

I held my mouth. You don't know how much I hated to the aftermath of getting your tooth pulled. Oh sure, laughing gas works, but once it wears off you end up suffering the pain.

Worst off, I know it made me go crazy. Truth be told, I had no idea what happened before it wore off but I seriously must've embarrassed myself. I remember attacking the dentist and then Carly stayed to make sure I wouldn't hurt the dentist again. He decided to use laughing gas. I agreed, but only because Carly said if I decided not to get it pulled I would have to suffer with the mouth pains for the rest of my life and it would affect the foods I eat. I barely remember what happened after that except that I was laughing nonstop and said some thing about it tickling. I really must've been acting dumb because I some how ended up in my mom's house with her yelling at me for wanting to marry the cat. Marry the cat? I seriously must've been out of my head, because Carly doesn't usually get so pissed off she drops me off at my house and I would never want to marry Frothy.

I was walking to Carly's apartment to see how bad it was dealing with me when I was acting like a drunken person.

I opened the door, and saw Spencer looking at the body of his soda bottle robot, and the head was in Spencer's hand.

"Hey Spence, what happened to your robot?" I asked.

"I tripped over it and it fell, and the head fell off." Spencer replied angrily. After all that hard work on him, and after all that time, now I have to fix him."

I shrugged. "That sucks. Where's Carly?"

"In the studio, with Freddie." He lifted up the soda bottles, and then dropped them, causing his robot to fall apart.

"No!" Spencer stared at them, then at me. "I need to be alone."

"Okay…" I was going to miss soda bottle robot. Oh well.

I went down to the studio. Carly was looking at Freddie with an angry look, and Freddie was getting up. Why was he even on the floor?

"Hey Carls. Hey Fredweird."

Carly gave me a look. What was up? Was I that bad? "What's wrong?"

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"It has to do with the laughing gas, right?"

"Yes. You told me you kissed Freddie."

Oh my God, had I gone that far?

"And I made Freddie admit it."

I wanted to yell at Freddie for telling, but for once I actually knew it wasn't his fault. It was that stupid laughing gas.

"Why are you mad?" I asked.

"You and Freddie hid it from me. If it weren't for that laughing gas, you probably still would've hid it from me."

"Okay why is this a big deal?" asked Freddie. "Are you jealous?"

Big mistake, Fredward.

Carly turned around. "No, no Freddie I'm not. It's a big deal because we are friends, friends tell each other things. And if you're locking lips on Freddie's fire escape you should at least tell me."

"It was only a kiss." replied Freddie.

_It was only a kiss._ I was trying to tell myself that.

"That doesn't matter. I'm sitting here thinking Sam's first kiss was Pete, and Freddie's was with Melanie, but no! They kissed each other. I could care less that you shared your first kiss together. It's that you hid it completely. I wouldn't jump to conclusions that you like each other."

"Which we don't!" I added.

"I wouldn't tell any one. You guys are my friends." Carly looked down, her voice getting calmer. "And you're supposed to tell me these things."

I looked at Freddie, who was glancing at me. We both felt bad, it was obvious. Carly was out friend, and we needed to tell her things no matter what. Carly wouldn't have made a big deal of it right?

"We're sorry." said Freddie.

"Really sorry."

Carly finally calmed down. "Just promise me you'll never hide some thing like this from me again."

"Okay."

"Well I have to go." sighed Freddie

"Tick bath?" I asked.

"No!" Then he sighed. "Yes."

Carly and I giggled. "Guess Mrs. Benson is making a big deal since you started growing leg hair." I covered my mouth. Why did I just say that?

"Wait, how did you notice?" he asked.

"I just noticed it the day you wore shorts. I wasn't staring, dishrag!"

"Okay…" Freddie walked away.

I sighed. I had to be more careful. It was bad enough I stared at him when he wasn't looking, but the fact that I nearly admitted was even worse.

"I need to stay over." I told Carly. "I accidentally told mom I wanted to marry the cat, which I did not mean!"

"Laughing gas?"

I nodded.

"Okay you can stay." Carly gave me a guilty look. "And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I overreacted."

"Well you sort of did, but its okay."

"It's just shocking, you know. You guys fight all the time and act like you hate each other…"

I interrupted. "Act?"

"Come on, it's too obvious you two are friends. If you hated each other that much, you wouldn't be hanging around each other."

"I'll stop then."

"Sam!"

"Just kidding." I hated to admit it, but I couldn't stop hanging around Freddie. I did see him as a best friend, no matter how I acted toward him. But he was always acting like a dork, and how would it be if a bully like me admitted she was friends with a dork? And anyway, I gotten used to it so I had to pick on him.

"Plus you care for each other."

"We do?"

"Yes. Remember when I told you that you hurt Freddie by telling the whole world he never kissed anyone? If you didn't care about him, you wouldn't have admitted you never kissed any one either."

"I know."

"And if he didn't care about you, he wouldn't have given up the School At Sea thing to Missy just to get rid of her."

"He won it and gave it up so Missy could leave?"

Carly nodded.

"And the kiss."

I sighed, the kiss. "It was nothing, really."

"I know. It's just shocking that you'd kiss him. You always say you would never want to kiss him."

I sighed. I was going to regret what I was about to say, I know it. "Actually no."

"What?"

I sighed and let it out. "I like him, okay?"

**Hope you like it so far. **

**I know Carly finds out in 'iThink They Kissed', but I don't know what's going on in that episode yet so I just made up most of it. **

**Review please.**


	2. Sam's Confession

**Summary: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly.

**The 'iThink They Kissed' promo aired last night. It looks like it might be good, though it's more of a friendship episode. And Sam might seem OOC. However, the show really never shows how she might be on the inside if you think about it, and that's what I try out in this chapter. **

**Sam's POV:**

"What?" asked Carly.

"I like Freddie." I replied

Yes it was true, I like Freddie. I have since sixth grade. Sure I pick on him all the time, but that was just out of habit and because of my reputation. I was known as tough. What would people think of me if they find out I liked a nerd? Okay, so people wouldn't expect Sam Puckett to care about what people think of her, but this is Freddie Benson we're talking about! Sure he was cute, sweet, smart…oh stop Sam! I had to stop before I lost it and went on about how much I like him. Anyway, I know kids would think less of me if they knew I liked him, but I couldn't help it.

I constantly picked on him to hide I liked him. I was picking on him since the day we met. Not back in sixth grade, love at first sight doesn't exist to me, but back when I was four. I just saw him at brief park visits while Melanie was at preschool. Don't ask why Melanie was at preschool and I wasn't. Anyway, I would do anything I could like push him off swings, kick sand in his face, and shove him down the slide. He never told but always cried and tried to stand up to me. He disappeared when I started Kindergarten. However, he moved back to Seattle when we were in fifth grade and hung around Carly trying to impress her. We pretty much accepted him as a friend.

Oh sure there were other guys, like Jonah, who tried to cheat on me. There was Shane, who fell down the elevator shaft and when he got out he wouldn't look at me or Carly. There was Pete, who ended it two weeks later because it wasn't working out. When all those ended I immediately went back to Freddie. How I hate when my inner girl that I hide comes out when I see Freddie. I hate that I like him. I hate that I can't get over it.

The kiss meant a lot more to me than it did to him. It was some thing I secretly waited for since sixth grade, some thing I wanted to happen but at the same time I wished it hadn't. It brought so many feelings I never wish would be released. Great now I sound like a narrator of those long teen books I can't believe I read like _Breaking Dawn _and _My Sisters' Keeper_. Anyway, I wonder how he felt about it. He probably just thinks of me as a frienmy.

Anyway, Carly just sat there in shock.

"Shocked?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but just because you're always being mean to him."

"I know, but I have a reputation. Sure I hang around the dork, but I don't think it'd look right for me to not bully him. Let alone tell the world I like him."

"Stereotypical much?" said Carly.

"Stereo-what?" I asked.

"You think you _have _to bully him just because he's a dork when you really don't have to."

"Yeah, well I can't stop if I wanted to. I paid him forty dollars so I can insult him when I could've spent it on other things!"

"Either way, you need to tell him!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because…" I couldn't admit why, not even to Carly. Was anyone ready to see I had a weak side? I sighed. "There's no way he likes me back."

"How do you know that?"

"I bully him, annoy him and beat him up. And besides, he likes you."

Carly sighed. Him liking Carly is the worse thing ever. I was glad she never liked him back. I don't know what I'd do if I liked the same guy as Carly, again. He was starting to move on, and Carly still just wanted to be friends. "Well, don't worry." she said. "I got a new boyfriend anyway."

"Really? When?" Carly hasn't had a boyfriend since Griffin dumped her.

"A boy named David."

"That's great! You told Freddie yet?"

"No, I didn't get the chance since when David asked it was after I dropped you off with your mom. And anyway, Freddie has some one else."

I sighed. "I'm not telling, at least not now."

"Do you really like him?" asked Carly

"Yes."

"And do you want to go out with him despite the fact that it'll ruin your reputation?"

"No."

"Sam."

"Yes…"

"Then I have an idea."

"What?"

"Remember when we did the Win a Date on iCarly, so Gibby could date Shannon?"

"He chose you."

Carly sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, my point is that, we could do it on iCarly, only this time with Freddie as the mystery date."

"Carly, I'm not sure…I mean wouldn't he suspect?"

"No, because we'll tell him there is a new girl in school that likes him. If he chooses you, we'll pretend we asked some one else but they never showed up so we asked you, and you had no idea it was Freddie."

"Great idea." I said. It was risky but…I had a part of me that couldn't let go of Freddie. And if I dated him…maybe that'd tell me I was wasting my time without me having to ask.

"But we have to ask two other girls to be fair." said Carly. "Like Wendy…and that new girl Delia, so she can be the new girl that likes him."

This was perfect. I wasn't scared, Sam Puckett is never scared. Just…what would he think if he chose me?

"Let's go get you some ham." said Carly

"Be careful…" I warned

"Why?"

"Spencer broke his robot…"

"Oh…" Carly sighed. "Spencer's been clumsy lately."

**This chapter was mainly to show Sam's feelings. The next chapter, or chapter four, should be where it starts. Also, I completely forgot about Spencer breaking his robot before. His clumsiness might become important; I just have to decide when. **

**And I'm going away tomorrow and I won't be back until Tuesday. I won't have internet access since I'll be at a motel. I'll see if I can get one more chapter up but if I don't, I might not be able to update for a week. **

**I appreciate people adding this to story alert and favorites, but I'd appreciate reviews too please. **


	3. Getting Ready

**Summary: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly.

**Sam's POV:**

"I'm not too sure about this." I said. It was about a half an hour before iCarly and Freddie was going to be here any minute.

"You're just nervous." said Carly.

Nervous? Since when was I ever nervous? I never act nervous, not even before I have tests at school. "I'm not nervous."

"Sure…" said Carly. "Anyway, we have the numbers set. You're girl number one, Delia is girl number two, and Wendy is girl number three."

Freddie came in. He wore his ridiculous nerdy pants, but aside from that he looked good. I sighed, I was nervous. Why did I feel this way?

"Hey Freddork, ready to make some poor girl have second thoughts about ever winning a mystery date?" I asked. _And that poor girl might be me. _

"Oh shut up, Sam. I'm just worried this might be a big mistake. You know, like how I had to date that girl Shannon, who made me feel sorry I ever obsessed over any one." He glanced over at Carly, who smiled. Did the smile mean she was happy he was over his obsession, or that she was happy he liked her? No, I wasn't going to be jealous. Carly made it clear she didn't like him. Stop it, Sam…

"Don't worry; it's just three hot girls." Carly winked at me. I smiled, even though he probably didn't think I was hot. "Remember to choose ONE wisely."

Oh great, Carly was trying to throw in the numbers loudly like we did with Gibby. "Yeah, choose the ONE that you're comfortable with. The ONE that is probably stupid enough to date you."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"And that…" Carly and I shouted it together. "ONE should be the best pick."

Freddie looked confused. "Okay…I guess."

We opened the door. Wendy and Delia were here. Wendy sort of liked Freddie, and I wasn't so sure about Delia. However, she would always stare at him so she defiantly had some thing for him.

"Hey." Said Delia. "Who's the date?"

I rolled my eyes and Carly tried to keep calm. "Um, you'll find out at the end."

"Who's the third girl?" asked Wendy.

"Me." I answered. I tried no to sound uncomfortable. "There was some one else, but she couldn't show up."

Spencer was holding the camera, since Freddie had to be the date.

"Why is he holding the camera?" asked Wendy.

"Freddie couldn't make it." answered Carly

"Oh that's too bad, said Delia. She had a sad look on her face. Great, she liked Freddie too. Whoa, I couldn't be jealous.

"We have to start in one minute." said Carly.

"How do you start this thing again?" asked Spencer. He looked at it, and then out of no where it slipped out of his hand and nearly fell. Carly dove for it and caught it just in time.

"Freddie would've killed you." said Carly, handing Spencer the camera.

"Thanks, why am I so clumsy?"

Carly shrugged. "Just make sure you are more careful next time."

Spencer nodded. Then as he went to open the door, he tripped out of no where and landed on the floor, his head against the door. The camera was still up.

"Ow…" He said in pain.

Carly and I went to help him up. "Spencer, are you alright?"

He nodded. "And so is the camera."

"Be careful."

"I'm trying. I don't know what's up."

Wendy was covering her mouth and Delia was cracking up. That girl must have seriously been an airhead.

Carly opened the door. "The show is supposed to start!"

Wendy, Delia and me sat down. Freddie was already on the other side.

Carly passed out the thing that changed our voices. Spencer finally held up the camera.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…"

**Okay so this wasn't really an important chapter. I really just wanted to start introducing Delia and show more of Sam's feelings. The next chapter is the Win A Date show.**

**Please Review.**


	4. Questions

**Summary: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly.

**Sam's POV:**

"I'm Carly!" She said.

"I'm Sam." I said. Spencer turned the camera to me, then to Carly. I had to say I was here because if I didn't, then Freddie would wonder why I'm not here, and Carly couldn't make up an explanation because everyone obviously saw I was here.

"And this is iCarly! The only web show that could make the most boring person laugh. Anyway, you remember the last time we did iWin A Date. Only there were different girls and a different date." Carly's face looked disgusted for a second. Last time we did iWin A Date, we did it so Gibby could date Shannon. However, he accidentally picked Carly and had to go on a date with her. I had to go on a date with some nub called Rueben and Freddie had to date Shannon. The date went badly. I finally got rid of that nub; Gibby embarrassed himself like usual and Shannon left. Oh well, at least I got her cake, which I stole after Gibby stopped dancing on the table. Well, we're doing it again!" I pressed my remote, which makes cheering noises. "Like last time, their voices are disguised. First, the mystery date!"

The camera turned to the screen blocking Freddie. "Hi Carly." His voice was deeper.

"Now for the girls." Carly pointed to me. "Girl Number One!"

"Hey Carly." I said. My voice was squeaky, like Fred's.

"Girl Number Two!" Carly pointed to Delia.

"'Sup Carly." Her voice sounded like it was coming from a man speaking out a loudspeaker. I tried not to laugh.

"And Girl Number Three!" Carly pointed to Wendy.

"Hi Carly." Her voice sounded like it was croaking. It was annoying.

"As you know, the mystery date will ask questions and in the end he'll choose a girl based on her answers. Whoever he chooses will be his date!" Carly went to us. "So let's start!"

"Okay." said Freddie. "Girl Number One." He paused for a second, as if he was trying to think. "What do you like to do during your spare time?"

Uh oh. Any answer that any one would expect would totally give it away. There were some things I did every now and then that no one would expect, like reading and singing. Carly and Freddie knew I like to read, but no one knew I like to sing. I wasn't prepared to tell either. "Uh…sports?" Okay not really. I was really good with sports, but I really didn't do many on my spare time since I never signed up for any, and I was too lazy. I like to play football some times though.

"Girl Number Two?"

"Well I like to talk with friends. When I'm not talking with friends, I like fencing and drawing."

"You like fencing?" He sounded excited. Just great. Freddie loves fencing. He still does fencing with Spencer every now and then. Mrs. Benson doesn't know though.

"Yep. I do it every day."

"I like fencing too!"

Delia looked satisfied. She was lying, it was too obvious. Delia looked like a girly girl, the annoying kind I mean. She had light brown hair that was straight and shiny and she brushed it or ran her fingers through it if she couldn't brush it, every five minutes. She wore light pink lipstick and light blush so her skin looked completely flawless. Between every period she put her makeup on or checked her face in the bathroom mirror. She wore pink all the time. She was wearing a tight pink-and-gray V-neck shirt over a pink camisole. She had a pink miniskirt on and pink high-heels. Yes, high-heels. I didn't know any sixteen-year-old who wore them when they weren't going to a special event. Then again, Delia was pretty much an airhead. She was becoming popular though. She began hanging out with Tasha and her friends. Delia got on my nerves.

"Girl Number Three?"

"Ummm…I like to write." Said Wendy. Wendy was girly too, but was tolerable. That's saying something, coming from me.

"Okay…" Freddie paused for a second. "Who's your favorite singer, Girl Number One?"

I listened to a lot of music, but I listened to country often. I'd some times mention listening to country singers, but never said I liked country. "Taylor Swift."

"Okay…Girl Number Two?"

"Any one who writes pop." answered Delia.

"Pop is fine."

Ew, he liked pop. Some pop is okay, but most of it annoys me. "Dork." I said, before I can stop myself.

"What?" He sounded shocked.

Carly shot me a look. What the hell was wrong with me? "Oh no, I was just reading some thing Sam wrote about Freddie. I love reading out loud." I lied.

Freddie sighed. "Okay, Girl Number Three."

"Avril Lavigne."

There was a pause. Freddie doesn't like Avril Lavigne. He made it clear when Carly and I said we liked her. "Okay…Girl Number One. What do you know about technology?"

I sighed. That dork. His huge obsession with tech stuff annoyed me. I don't mind the fact he likes it and is good at it, but he's obsessed with it about as much as he used to be obsessed with Carly and has long boring talks about it, and some thing I do not like about him. I like food and I may eat it a lot but I'm not obsessed with it.

Delia and Wendy smiled. It was clear it was Freddie since Freddie is pretty much the only guy in the school who is obsessed with technology. Even his geeky friends aren't obsessed with it that much. Everyone knew about it too, even Delia. Great, all three of us like Freddie. But the both of them could make it clear.

"I know how to use the internet. I know nothing else." I said I could lie, but that would mean a long boring conversation about stuff I didn't know. Man, I hated giving up, even for Freddie.

"Well my uncle is really good with computers. He takes after Bill Gates, except he's not as rich."

Great, Bill Gates is Freddie's hero. Did this Delia girl magically know people when she barely talked to them? Or maybe she wasn't that much of an airhead.

Yeah and maybe pigs can fly.

"Wow, you're uncle must be awesome."

"Thanks." She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

Grrr…I wanted to rip her face off.

"Girl Number Three?"

Wendy looked defeated. "Uh…I know the internet too."

"Okay…"

And that's exactly how it went for a while. Freddie asked questions and Delia some how impressed him. I wanted to rip her face off and Wendy was giving up. I had to remind myself not to get worked up over Freddie. But I couldn't help it.

"Okay, last question." he said. "How would you be as a girlfriend?"

I had to come up with some thing. "Um…I'd be good to you, I guess. I'd go on dates and get you stuff." I tried to imagine dating Freddie. It would be awkward, but I secretly wanted to.

"Girl Number Two?"

"I'd be an awesome girlfriend. I'd be nice to you, I'd give you presents, I'd take you wherever you want, I'll help you out when you need it and I'll be loyal."

"Great." He sounded happy. I tried to hold back my anger. You have no idea how hard that is.

Wendy sighed. "I'd have every good quality a good girlfriend has. You won't have to worry about being stood up. I'll give you anything you gifts every now and then. I'll listen."

"Okay." Carly said. "It's time for our mystery date to choose!"

Oh no. This was it. I looked. Wendy looked nervous and Delia was just smiling. What if he chose her? Then I'd be forced to deal with seeing him date another girl. What if he chose me? What would I say? What would he say?

Okay, I needed to calm down. I was Sam Puckett. I could care less about whether he chose me or not right? If he didn't, it was a chance for me to move on to some one else. Some one not a dork.

But I wanted him to choose me. Wait, I didn't care! Right?

"I choose…" He paused for a moment. "Girl Number…"

**Who will he choose? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Sorry, but I felt the need to leave a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll update fast. I'm starting school in two days, which means I might update less. I will try to have another chapter or two up before then though.**

**Review please.**


	5. Freddie's Choice and Comments

**Summary: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does

some one else win? How does Sam react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly.

**Okay, here's the chapter. There's going to be some cursing in the chapter, but very brief.**

"Girl Number..." He did a long dramatic pause.

_Say it. _I thought. Why must people always do this?

"…Two." He finally said.

Wendy just sat down, not saying a word.

"YES!" Yelled Delia. She started cheering and doing cartwheels like cheerleaders do.

She was bragging. Oh she made me…

I couldn't help it. Rage took over. I didn't know if was because that little airhead got what she wanted, or if I was mad she got to date a guy I like, or both.

I should've expected this, Delia made sure she impressed him. I failed to impress Freddie and Freddie wasn't as dumb as Gibby, much as I hate to admit. And if he did, I would probably insult him like I always do, and he wouldn't date me. No boy ever wants to take a girl who constantly bullies him on a date, especially to the Cheesecake Warehouse.

But I didn't care. The more Delia cart wheeled, the more anger rose in me. I wanted to kill that girl. I was losing control. How dare she brag about winning! I could see the evil in people, and I knew she was probably lying about half the stuff she said. She didn't deserve him. I didn't care if I didn't want to like him and if I had to hide jealousy. I did like him, and I didn't want her to get him.

"Let's see who Delia gets to date!" Carly, who knew I was disappointed, backed away and went to get Freddie.

I couldn't take the rage anymore. My fists curled and I stood up. "No!" I yelled.

"What?" Carly said, trying to get me to stop.

But it was too late. I hadn't felt this way since the day Jocelyn, that huge senior, poured fries down my shirt, insulted Freddie and hurt Carly. I beat her up. I wanted to hurt Delia. But I couldn't. I would look like a monster.

Still that didn't stop me from what I did.

"Hey Spence." I said. "I think that's enough iCarly."

"But we haven't said who…"

"Oops, we're experiencing technical difficulties…"

"Difficulties, who are you?" asked Freddie.

"No one. Bye."

Spencer shut the camera off.

"Why did you want me to shut it off?"

I didn't answer. I went to Delia. Rage took over.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" I said. "I wanted to win. I never get guys anymore." I refused to say I really knew who was behind there and wanted to win for him. "But you got in the way of that obviously. I know what you are like. I can see your personality. You lied to impress…whoever's behind there. You don't like half the stuff you said and you won't do what you said you would."

"What makes you think that?" asked Delia

"You look like too much of an airhead to do any of that stuff. You'll probably be a rotten girlfriend."

"He probably would regret choosing you if he did."

Every one looked shocked. It was obvious Delia had no idea what she was getting herself into. She had nerve trying to continue her lie and then insulting me.

"You watch what you say you…" I had to say it, she deserved it. "Bitch."

Everyone gasped. Delia put her hand on her hip. "Watch how you talk to me. You may be tough, but I ain't scared, you dumb blonde."

Dumb blonde? She was one to talk about dumb. "Listen here, you little whore." I made sure I said whore loud enough. "You should be scared. I could beat the shit out of you if I wanted to, and you're pushing it to that limit."

"You started it. What the hell is wrong with you, crazy bitch?"

Okay, that's it. She took it too far. She lied to get Freddie. I had to confront her. Then she tried to lie to me and when I tried to curse her out she pretends no to be scared? Who's the crazy bitch here?

I raised my hand to slap her. She looked at my hand in shock and every one's eyes widened.

"Alright, enough fighting. I was reluctant to agree to do this…" I turned to see Freddie getting up and ready to come up.

I could have just slapped Delia any way. Freddie already knew how vicious I can be.

However, he'd know I was fighting for him. And we couldn't have that.

I put my hand down. Everyone's eyes were on me.

I pulled my voice change thingy off and ran. I dashed faster than I ever did in my life.

I don't think Freddie saw me. I was out of Carly's apartment. Great, now I could just dash out of Bushwell Plaza and then to my house and I'll be home free.

I pushed the elevator button repeatedly. I could've taken the one in Carly's apartment but it would mean some one would come and see me.

Finally it came. "Sam?" I heard. It was Carly. I would regret this but Carly would make me go back. I couldn't see that airhead or I might punch her. I was still mad at her.

The elevator shut. It went straight to the lobby. Thank God.

I ran out the elevator.

"NO RUNNING IN THE LOBBY!" Yelled Lewbert. I ignored him.

I dashed out the building. I ran until I got home. I was free!

I was never so relieved to see my house in my whole life. Plus mom wasn't home so I could go in.

I opened my door. Frothy was sleeping, and the house was a huge mess. Everything was normal. Except me.

I always got angry, and some times was pushed to that limit. But why the heck did I go that far for Freddie? I told myself I was going to be happy either way…

Oh who was I kidding? I was jealous!

I was exhausted. So I walked to my room and plopped myself on my twin-sized bed that was never made.

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up four hours later with my mom yelling.

"YOU STUPID OLD CAT! WHY DON'T YOU GET A JOB?" She was yelling.

Great, she was drunk like usual, and it was probably night.

I went to my computer. I had a computer in my room, but it was barely touched since we first got it so it looked old, but it was a thousand times better than my mom's.

I turned it on. Suddenly, a window opened saying:

**carlyshay has sent you 1 message. **

Great. I opened my AIM.

**carlyshay: Sam? What happened?**

**samlovesham: i ran home.**

**carlyshay: *sighs* Before I lecture you, I suggest you check .**

**samlovesham: y?**

**carlyshay: um, Just look.**

**samlovesham: k.**

I went to . There was the video we made today, the dreaded video. I clicked on it. There were already over six hundred comments. Whoa.

I looked at some of the latest. I was shocked at what I read.

_tashgirl4eva: nice job, D! btw, did any1 hear that the mystery date is freddie?_

_ivally123: omg, so that was freddie! i'd know my ex anywhere! and y is sam there?_

_technoqueen321: wow, that delia girl is lucky, 2 bad 4 wendy and sam. i wonder if sam knew it was freddie?_

_gossipgurltureen: maybe she did, i hear she likes him. y else would sam bother the boy so much?_

_vettie: maybe sam didn't know. i mean, just cuz she runs the show doesn't mean she knew. i heard she was filling up 4 sum 1. me! lol jk. _

_iLike Seddie: what r u saying? of course she knew! sam and freddie forever!_

_tashgirl4eva: wow u take one thing i say and turn it into a huge convo. i say delia and freddie 4ever!_

_gossipgurltureen: yeah, a new bf would be good for delia. wait, y am i posting this as if this is aim?_

_WCollins123: Who cares? You're all just a bunch of hobknockers! I hate dating!_

_ShelbyM: Who the heck are you, Collins? Anyway, I love your web show. Why is Sam there?_

Great, so here's what was wrong with the comments. First off, Wade Collins some how created a new account after we blocked him from , but that really wasn't important. Second of all, people posted that I was there in the comments and had a conversation about it, and Freddie could easily read it. Third of all, people like Delia and Freddie together and actually thought that little slut would be good for him.

And finally, more people created accounts based on 'Seddie'. Not that I minded, but we didn't want people putting their pairings in their usernames.

**carlyshay: You saw it????**

**samlovesham: yes, omg what if freddie sees it???**

**carlyshay: We could tell him you were filling in…**

**samlovesham: no way! then he'd know i was the one who snapped at delia. **

**carlyshay: True.**

**samlovesham: hey i have an idea!**

**carlyshay: We're not blaming Wendy.**

**samlovesham: okay…:( **

**carlyshay: Or we could simply hide them. Tell him that it was stuff that wasn't iCarly related!**

**samlovesham: great idea carls! **

**carlyshay: Ok, I'll do it. But you still have to give our viewers an explanation on why you ended iCarly early next week.**

**samlovesham: k i will**

**carlyshay: And apologize to Delia.**

**samlovesham: no! she lied 2 freddie! she just wanted him, she's probably gonna be mean 2 him. **

**carlyshay: Sam…you don't know that. Maybe Delia is nice. **

**samlovesham: and maybe she isn't. and besides she hates me anyway**

**carlyshay: Well, you should've got to know her first. She may hang out with Tasha, but Delia seems nice…**

**samlovesham: i dunno. i mean u believed missy was nice…**

**carlyshay: That was different! Delia isn't a wackjob. You know what Sam, you're just jealous.**

**samlovesham: i am not!**

**carlyshay: You did say you like him…so it's okay if you feel a little jealous.**

**samlovesham: i guess…but i don't want to like him.**

**carlyshay: We all tend to like unexpected people. I never thought David would like me, so it must've been unexpected for him. And anyway, not all relationships last forever, so maybe him and Delia will break up some day. Maybe they won't even like the date.**

**samlovesham: … you always know how to make me feel better.**

**carlyshay: That's what friends are for. Now I have to go, Spencer dropped spaghetti all over the floor, and then tripped while trying to pick it up.**

**samlovesham: lmao, okay bye.**

**carlyshay: bye**

Maybe Carly was right, Delia and Freddie probably wouldn't become boyfriend/girlfriend right? I mean, Freddie doesn't look like Delia's type.

Either way, I wouldn't be jealous…even if I liked him I had to hide it.

I was hungry. Mom never cooked and I wasn't ready to let her know that I'm home. I went under my bed and pulled out a fat cake from my secret stash. It always came in handy.

It was practically my only secret that helped me.

**Wow, this chapter is longer than I thought it would be.**

**So Freddie did pick Delia. I had that planned since I thought it would be harder for Sam to confess if Freddie dated some one else. Seddieness will be in the story soon and Freddie's POV will be in the story soon too.**

**I want to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, but I don't know if I will. I start school tomorrow. :(**

**And thanks for the reviews so far. **


	6. Plan

**Summary: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does

some one else win? How does Sam react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly.

_One Month Later…_

I was sitting on the beanbag chair in the iCarly studio with Carly. Two weeks ago Carly started helping me with my homework. I flunked classes very often, but they were getting worser than ever. I never cared much for school, but the past month I did worse. If I didn't do well this semester, I'd have to repeat tenth grade. The past month has sucked so much, I found myself not caring.

"Sam, did you find the book I recommended?" asked Carly.

I looked up then shook my head.

Carly sighed. "Sam…"

"I've given up on school a long time ago." I said.

"Look, you can't give up. I refuse to let you become a high school dropout. You can't throw your life away like this."

"Carly, you can't convince me. I've been a lazy person all my life and I've always been flunking!"

"But you still ended up doing stuff to pass!"

"Uh…no. I copied from other kids, I've made kids do my homework and I fall asleep in class. I barely pass by a seventy!" I say

"Well you need to improve! I'm not giving up until you pass all your classes!"

I sighed. "Why do you have to be like this?"

"Because I care about you!"

I guess that made sense. Carly was the reason why I wasn't a dropout locked away in juvie. I'm surprised Carly's been by my side. I'd hate to admit it, but some times I hate the way I am. I try to hide that I some times hate being vicious and mean, but I can't help it.

I did hate school though, and I was lazy. Some thing that couldn't be helped either. Then again, who doesn't hate school? Too much work.

"Alright fine, give me a book." I gave in.

She threw me one.

"The Diary of Anne Frank?" I said, looking at it.

Carly nodded.

"It sounds so…_boring_." I said. I loved reading and could probably finish this by the end of this week. Did I mention I'm a fast reader? But I still had my limits on certain books.

"Just read it and write a paper on it for Ms. Ackerman. You know since she came back she's been on our case."

I was going to do it. Miss Ackerman was after me and I guess giving her a paper that is worthy of an A will show her. It sounded geeky but I loved defeating people, and I was very good at it. Imagine how Miss Ackerman would feel getting an A from a straight-F student?

"Okay, I'll start…tomorrow."

Carly sighed. "Okay, it's the end I guess. I'm glad you'll start working. And if you don't, well, I'll make sure you do."

Wow, a very un-Carly comment. I guess she really wanted me to work at school. "Okay, I promise, I'll start tomorrow. If I don't, then make me look at Delia's face for ten seconds and I'll start."

Carly giggled. She didn't hate Delia though, but I still did. "Okay…hey is the reason why you gave up on school because Freddie has a new…girlfriend?"

Okay, not new, they've been going out since their first date last month. Now Delia's incredibly popular thanks to Tasha and Tureen. She's admired by a lot of girls and adored by many boys. She's a really great cheerleader, that's right, cheerleader. They're even considering making her captain. Why Freddie is with this girl, I have no idea. But they seem to be a huge couple. Freddie's some how popular thanks to her just by being her boyfriend. People talk about them and even made a new pairing name, 'Fredelia'. They act all lovey-dovey too. It's disgusting. But there was no way it got in the way of my schoolwork. It's just part of me being lazy, right?

"No way!" I said.

"Suuuure."

I rolled my eyes and put my headphones in my ears then turned my PearPod on. I changed it to the next song. I completely forgot I had it on shuffle, so a random song came on. "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. Great. Maybe Delia controlled PearPods now too.

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

It was true. I didn't like Delia. Maybe it was just jealousy much as I hated it. However, I knew Freddie didn't like me. I hate being insecure and all that, but it was obvious. Plus, I hate Delia and I may be mean, but there's no way I would steal. Stealing is going too far, plus I'm not a slut. And we all know Freddie will go all faithful boyfriend and refuse to cheat. Whatever.

Carly tapped on my shoulder. I paused my PearPod.

"Sam…I got a text from Freddie. He's missing rehearsal."

"Let me guess, he's going some where with Delia.

"Yep, to the movies."

I groaned. Could they ever stop being a couple? I know they were going out, but still. Alright, I really needed to stop acting jealous. They were together; of course they would have dates. Who cares if I still like him, I'd get over it.

I just hated that a girl like her gets him.

And then it hit me. There was something I could do.

But no, I couldn't, it was wrong.

Hey, wait a minute, I'm Sam Puckett. I could care less about right and wrong.

But I should care here. I mean it wasn't right. If I really liked him, I wouldn't do it. It was something a delusional person would do, and I'm not delusional.

What was I saying?

"Carly, I think I'm going to the market across the street."

"Why?"

"I need some ham."

Carly laughed. "Okay."

I got up and walked out the studio. I was only getting ham, right?

**What does Sam have up her sleeve next?**

**I would've had this up yesterday, but my computer was acting dumb for a while. It's okay now, but now there seems to be a glitch where you can't read stories that were posted today, at least to me. Hopefully this goes up.**

**Oh and I saw 'iThink They Kissed'. It was kind of a disappointment and very rushed. I liked it though, especially the thumb thing. And Sam and Freddie sooo liked the kiss since they hesitated. Darned Spencer for coming in when they were about to answer. LOL don't worry I don't hate Spencer, I just hated him when he interrupted. **

**Please Review.**


	7. The Date

**Summary: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does

some one else win? How does Sam react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly.

**Okay, now I don't know if Sam would ever do some thing like this, but I felt it would be interesting to the story. **

**Sam's POV:**

I was crazy for doing this. It was wrong. I may always do bad things and never feel anything but this was dumb. Still I couldn't help it.

But then again, people did this in movies all the time. They never really regretted it, most of the time.

I stood in front of the ticket booth. I took Spencer's old brown coat, which was down to my feet since it was long on Spencer. I had on his old hat too. I wore sunglasses that covered my eyes and a fake mustache that was used in an old iCarly bit. I snuck home and found a pair of boots my mom hasn't worn in nine years. Don't ask why she still has them. They made me look taller. I shoved my hair into the coat so you could barely see it. I looked like a kooky old man, but how else was I going to do this?

I went to the ticket booth. This was it. I had to do it. Why did I feel unsure? I did so many evil things before, way worse than this, and felt no regrets. I just liked Freddie, and I wanted to do this. No one would get hurt, and he'd never know I was there, right?

"I'd like a ticket to see 'All About Steve', please." I was sure to disguise my voice. I knew Delia wanted to see 'All About Steve'.

The lady looked. "Sorry, we don't allow hobos in other theater. Last time we did, he caused the Popcorn Incident."

Oh great, Spencer hadn't worn this jacket and hat in ages, so it was kind of ripped up and dirty. The mustache was a little messy. "Um, I'm not a hobo, lady."

"You look like one."

"WELL I AIN'T!" I realized I was about to ruin it for myself. If I wanted to do this, I had to get past this lady without snapping at her like I normally would. "Um…I have enough to pay, lady." I handed her the money. I swear I didn't steal it from Carly.

She looked a little shocked. "Oh, alright." She snatched it then handed me the ticket.

"Thanks." I walked in. Man, I was a good actress.

I walked in and bought a large popcorn and soda. Just because I was in disguise doesn't mean I couldn't eat like I normally do.

I turned and saw Delia and Freddie.

I had to get ready. I pretended to walk toward the theater as if nothing.

They were giggling about some thing. They began to walk to the theater holding hands. Ugh, how disgusting.

I pretended to slip, and then I fell, making sure to grab Delia and Freddie at the same time. I also made sure to leave my popcorn and soda on the floor so I didn't drop it.

When I fell, I pretended to land flat on my stomach with my arms out. My sunglasses slid down my nose a little. Freddie and Delia both landed on their butts. They screamed as they fell, Delia the loudest. Drama queen. It wasn't like she was going to die or anything.

Their soda's fell on Freddie's and Delia's lap.

"No! Not my skirt!" yelled Delia.

"I'm sooo sorry, young lady." I said.

"Well, be more careful! Why the hell did you grab us?" asked Freddie

Before I could lie, the popcorn came out of no where and landed on Delia's head. Popcorn spilled all over her hair and went down her face. She's lucky that there was no butter or her hair would get messier.

"NOOO!" She started whining and Freddie helped her up.

"I need this out my hair!"

"It's okay; let's take you to the bathroom…" Freddie put his hand on her back and helped her to the bathroom. He turned back and gave me a glare.

I shrugged. I guess I was glad he had no idea who I was. This was just step one. I picked up my soda and popcorn.

I walked to the theater. I pretended to talk on my phone. I know I was posing as an old man but it didn't mean I couldn't use a cell phone. And I knew how to fake talk on a cell phone.

Ten minutes later, Freddie and Delia were coming. Delia had her sweater wrapped around her skirt so the stain was invisible. She had gotten the popcorn out her hair and now it looked perfect like usual.

They went in the theater.

I waited two minutes so I didn't look like I was stalking. Then I hung up the phone.

I opened the door and ran in. There was a seat available behind Delia. Perfect.

I sat behind them. They were too busy chatting to see I was there.

Suddenly, a new preview came on. It was the one for that new movie, 'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'. The movie looked pretty dumb, but I know Freddie loved the book to that movie when he was younger, he told me.

Carly also made a song to it called 'Raining Sunshine'. She sang it on iCarly and the movie wanted it. Now the movie was popular and the song was on loud. Carly could sing and no one would say anything. I sang well but I would never tell anyone.

"Hey Carly made that song!" said Delia.

No shit, Sherlock.

"I know, she sang it on iCarly."

Delia looked back at the screen. Freddie yawned and then put his arm around her. How corny and overused.

I decided to continue with the plan.

I popped my head between them. They jumped at the sight of me.

"What's iCarly?" I asked, pretending to sound stupid.

"What the hell????" Said Delia. She waved her hand in my face. Oh yeah, that'll work. If only I could bite her hand without getting in trouble…

"Hey, you're the guy who made us fall!" Yelled Freddie

"I'm terribly sorry, sir."

"Well you better stop or we're getting you kicked out!" Said Freddie

Darn, the plan might be foiled. Well, I wasn't ready to give up, or get kicked out. "Okay now what's iCarly?"

"Just shut up!" Yelled Freddie. "Leave me and my girlfriend alone!"

It was quiet for a while. I knew this was a bad idea, but I had to do some thing to ruin the date. I knew they would probably kick me out but I had to keep trying. Finally the movie started.

Delia turned to Freddie. "I'm cold, and I need my sweater to hide that awful stain."

"Okay, you can borrow my sweater." He said, and started unzipping his sweater.

Aw, how sweet, not.

I screamed a loud scream you hear in horror movies when some one sees some scary creature. I made sure to move toward their ears.

Delia jumped. "WHAT THE HELL????????"

"My ear is ringing." said Freddie, sticking his finger in his ear. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm so sorry but title sequences scare me."

"You're very…weird." Said Delia.

Ouch, that really hurts, not. "I'm sorry about ruining your date."

"Well, stop. I'll get you _banned _from here if it happens again."

"It won't." I lied. I was going to regret what I was planning to do later, but hopefully I wouldn't have to do it.

It was quiet for a while, and they did nothing. Freddie's arm was still around Delia and she was wearing his sweater. I felt sick already. I tried to focus on the movie. It was really funny and was some thing Carly would probably like. However, I couldn't focus on it.

A quarter through the movie it happened. They looked toward each other. Then they started leaning toward each other with their eyes closed. No…I had to do it.

"BOO! THIS MOVIE SUCKS!" I threw popcorn. I was really good at aiming, but I pretended to be bad. It flew in Freddie and Delia's face. I actually felt sorry for Freddie, but I didn't feel bad for Delia.

"OWWWW!" Yelled Delia, as if the popcorn had spikes sticking out of it that was stabbing her.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Freddie got up and his hands curled into fists. Was he going to punch me? I wasn't scared, but I certainly didn't want him to punch me. So I did the most unthinkable thing I could.

I pushed Delia on the floor. She fell. Freddie's eyes were widened and he looked like he was ready to kill me.

I did plenty of bad things in my life. However, I never once felt bad or scared of the outcome. But I felt plenty guilty and was scared Freddie might discover who really ruined his date. I could easily stop Freddie since I was stronger, but I couldn't stay.

I dashed out. I didn't stop until I got to the outside of the theater.

What the hell did I do that for?

Why did I feel bad?

All I did was ruin the date.

Delia is a big jerk, she deserves it.

Freddie has a girlfriend, and she's probably not a bitch just because she's popular.

Yes she probably is.

Why am I debating with myself?

I took off the disguise. No point in having it any more.

"Sam, why are you at the theater? And why are you holding Spencer's coat and other things?" asked a voice.

I turned around.

**Okay, so I made Sam seem evil and Delia seem innocent. However, I'm planning a chapter where it really gets into who Delia is. And the inspiration for the chapter came from a Drake and Josh episode, Megan's First Kiss. I felt it was some thing Sam would do. The little debate was totally OOC, but it's going to be useful. **

**I'm trying to update as fast as possible so I can finish the story. I have the main points of the story as well as a huge scene planned. However, I'm getting ideas for other stories, and I'm thinking of deleting the Melanie story since I really don't have ideas for it anymore. **

**And any one saw iCook? I** **liked it at first, but after that dude started whining the episode got annoying.**

**So please review.**


	8. David

**Summary: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does

some one else win? How does Sam react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly.

**Sam's POV:**

It was Carly.

"H-hi Carls." I said.

"Answer me." She sounded really angry. Damn it, why did Carly have to know me so well?

I sighed. "I was…well…"

"Spying on Delia and Freddie?" she asked.

I sighed. No point in lying to Carly. "Yes…but I…" She cut me off.

"Sam, I was worried SICK about you! I know you are capable of doing things but if you're not coming back, at least tell me! And any way, you shouldn't be spying! Freddie and Delia deserve their privacy; didn't you like it when you were dating Jonah and Pete? And if you liked Freddie so much, you'll let him be."

I sighed. Carly was right. What was I doing? "You're right…"

Carly crossed her arms. "Good, now promise me you'll _never _sneak away again, especially with a disguise."

"I promise."

"I know you'll probably still do it but okay. And I want you to promise you'll leave the both of them alone!"

"Carly…Delia's e…"

"Sam!"

"Okay fine…"

"Good."

"What are you doing here?" I was willing to change the subject before Carly gave me a lecture.

"I have a date with David here."

Suddenly, I saw Freddie and Delia running toward the door. I threw everything at the street so they wouldn't see it.

"SAM!" Yelled Carly. "That was Spencer's…"

"Look whose coming!"

Suddenly, Freddie and Delia ran right out and stopped when he saw us.

"What's going on, Freddie?" Carly asked. Great, now she'd hear the parts of the story I didn't tell.

"We're looking for a man." answered Freddie.

"We looked all over the theater, but he's not there." Delia had a frightened look on her face. Oh yeah, the scary man is going to haunt your dreams for the rest of your life.

"What does he look like?"

"He's a little taller than me, was wearing a long dirty brown coat, dirty brown hat, some weird pointy boots, sunglasses, and had a mustache."

"He tripped and grabbed us so we can fall with him. He went right between us and asked us what iCarly is. He screamed loudly saying title sequences scare him. And finally he threw popcorn at us, pushed me down, and ran away."

Carly glared at me. Uh oh. "Nope haven't seen him."

Did I mention Carly's the best person ever?

"I haven't either." I glanced at my disguise. Cars were running it over. Oh well.

"Why are you here, Sam?" asked Delia. Since when did she talk to me? Since the day she won Freddie at that stupid iWin a Date thing, she's been acting like I don't exist.

"I was at Carly's, and I decided to walk with her."

She looked as if she were about to respond, when suddenly a guy came out no where.

"Hey Carly!" He said. It was David.

"Hi David!" They hugged, and then kissed. Well at least some people were happy.

"Hey…" Suddenly Delia paused. "Who are you?"

"I'm David Shay, Carly's boyfriend." He was speaking too fast.

"Shay? Isn't that Carly's last name?"

Hurray for Captain Obvious!

"Yes, but we aren't related. I'm sure of that." He put his arm around Carly and smiled a little too big. Delia made a weird face.

I barely knew David, but I knew he was the type of guy I'd never expect Carly with. He was cute and all, but was very quiet and mysterious. Carly said she liked that, and I was confused about that. Mysterious guys could have some thing big they are hiding about them, and that's why I didn't go after them. It was weird about Delia and him though. I never heard of them meeting, and they were acting weird now.

"I suppose, you've met my boyfriend, _Freddie_." She was sure to say Freddie loudly.

"Sure. 'Sup Freddie?"

"Uh, nothing much…" Freddie and Carly were confused. I was too, what the hell was going on?

"Well sorry to you guys, but Carly and I have a date."

Carly looked at him. "Okay, David…I really wouldn't mind if they came though. I mean, Freddie and Delia's date got ruined and Sam has no where to go…"

"No." said Delia. "Right Freddie."

"Uh…I guess?"

Now she was a control freak?

"And I think I'll go to your apartment." I stayed at Carly's so often it was like a second home to me.

"Okay."

"Bye Carly." Said Freddie, Delia and me

"Bye."

Delia and Freddie walked away, with Freddie's arm around her. I wished I could throw popcorn at them right now…

Suddenly, Delia looked back and made a face at Carly. What the hell did Carly do to her?

But wait, she and David were acting weird toward each other. Could they be…?

Nah, I was just overanalyzing.

**Next chapter will be the Delia-based chapter I promised. **

**Please review.**


	9. Delia's Diary

**Summary: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?

**I had to type this on Edit Document since my computer is kind of dumb right now. Sorry for any mistakes. And also some one mentioned that I should tone the cursing down a bit. I'm sorry, I did put a warning though. I'll try not to use too much cursing in the story though.**

_September 20th, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't written in you since the incident at my school last June. Well I can assure you things have gotten better._

_Remember how I said that I just wanted to move? Well as usual, I got exactly what I wanted. My dad got a job offer in Seattle. Mom said I'd transfer to Ridgeway High School. I was secretly happy to leave my old school. Don't need those memories haunting me. _

_Things at Ridgeway are going as planned. I said I needed a new lifestyle, and I got it. Life could not go any better. I'm friends with THE POPULAR CROWD! I swear it's so awesome! I didn't even need to lift a finger. I love Tasha. She accepted me right away. I was scared I'd be with the nerds. Now I get to tease them instead._

_I'm doing good with classes. I don't pay attention once. I secretly pass notes and only participate once in a while. As for homework, well I have a kid named Ron to do it. Ron is a dork who likes me. I will never like a dork like him, but I tell him if he does it maybe I'll like him. Sh, don't say anything though._

_I do cheer leading though, and it's fun. I guess two years of gymnastics did help. I might even become captain. If I do become captain, there's no way I'll do bad._

_My birthday is Friday. The girls are planning a party. I feel so awesome and happier than ever!_

_And time for the biggest news. Drum roll...I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! His name is Freddie Benson. He did seem kinda cute. I won him at this iCarly contest. Carly asked me. I competed against Wendy and Sam. I decided a boyfriend would make me twice as popular. So I lied about myself. I'm so good aren't I?_

_Sadly, I had to keep him. I say sadly because I'm not sure I like him. We went on a movie date and I had to fake. There was a bum there that made it worse. I did sort of like him in some way but I just lost interest. I wonder why I keep him when there's cuter, more popular guys in the football team that flirt with us. I don't even bother with the faithful girlfriend crap anymore. I think maybe I'll dump him, after I'm done showing off._

_After the date, Carly and Sam was there. Did I mention how annoying Carly is? She should be popular! She looks like she could've been popular material but chose that loser, Sam, instead. Now it's too late, even with that dumb webshow. _

_Okay, anyway, there was some one there with them...DAVID SHAY! You remember David right? He was_

_Okay, the girls want me to come over to help them make plans. Party's only five days away! _

**Sorry for short chapter, but I just wanted to proved how Delia really is. She isn't so nice now is she?**

**Also, sorry for the late update. My computer broke Tuesday and I had access to nothing until today. It was torture not having the internet for so long, but it's better now. **

**Expect Seddie-ness in the next chapter!**

**Please Review.**


	10. Awkward

**Summary****: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly.

**Well my computer was fixed, so now it faster than ever and I can use Word again! Bad news: every thing was deleted, including the original beginning of this chapter. So I had to retype it. Well no worries, the same thing still happens, the wording is just different.**

**Sam's POV: **

"…Wesley Simpson, Gibby Gibson, Wendy Hanson, Freddie Benson…Sorry, Sam. I forgot to make you an invite." Said Delia, as she went through her invites for her birthday party.  
Carly forced me to do this. I would never talk to Delia if I didn't need to, let alone ask for an invite. Carly was invited so she wanted me to go. Why would I go to Delia's party?  
More importantly, why did I feel some rage?  
"Okay, the party sounds dumb anyway." I walked away before she could say a word. I wasn't scared of Delia; I could say whatever I pleased.  
"So what happened?" asked Carly  
"She 'forgot' to make me an invite." I made sure to put quotations around forgot.  
"Oh Sam…" Said Carly, shaking her head. "I'm sure she forgot."  
I loved Carly, but some times she can be so clueless. "Yeah, then why only me? And if she wanted me to come so bad she'd just offer to make one." I sighed. "Whatever…I didn't want to go anyway."  
I really didn't I just felt rage because that stupid bimbo obviously thought she was getting revenge on me. Well whatever, if she hated me, then she hated me. I hated her, so what did I care?  
"Look…I know you hate Delia…but she's doesn't hate you."  
"Like Missy?"  
Carly sighed. "Missy was different. Delia has been around a while and she's done nothing to prove she's bad. Just try and get an invite. I really want you there with me."  
"Well, I'm not asking her."  
"Then ask Freddie."  
Ask Freddie? Was Carly off her rocker? Then again…I haven't talked to Freddie in a while. Dorky as it sounded, I missed talking to him. "Okay…"  
If Freddie convinced her…then I had no choice.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After rehearsals, Freddie and I were alone in the studio. Carly had to help Spencer since when he was outside he tripped on a stick, and then got attacked by a huge dog. He's better now though.  
Anyway, I sighed and turned to Freddie.  
"Hey Fredward." Wow, it felt awkward.  
Freddie looked up. "Hi Sam."  
He was on the beanbag. I sat in the one near him. We stared for a moment without a word. Suddenly I felt my heart beat increase, and a weird feeling formed in my stomach. Oh god, I hated this feeling. Why did he have to be so attractive?  
I decided to say something. "So…Delia's party is on Friday."  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well…Carly wants me to go with her, okay she forced me, but Delia…forgot to invite me."  
As if Freddie could read me, he said, "Look Sam, I'm sure she forgot…"  
"I know she forgot." I lied  
"But I'll talk to her okay?"  
"Okay…"  
It was quiet for a moment. By now, I would've made some comment. Why did things feel so awkward?  
He moved closer, I don't know why. Suddenly, I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. What the hell?  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, why are you so concerned all of a sudden, Fredward?" I couldn't let him know how I was feeling so I decided to make a normal comment.  
Freddie and I had conversations like this some times when we were alone. Some times he told me things about himself. Not secrets, since I suck at keeping those. But he would tell me things about himself. Some times I would tell him things. The moments were awkward and Freddie and I never told people, but it was nice to talk to him as a friend, you know?  
Freddie chuckled. "Oh, no reason. You just seem to be avoiding me lately."  
"Well, it's better I then not hanging out with you at all." Why did I say that?  
Freddie looked shocked. "Wow…you like hanging with me?"  
I was trapped. "Believe me, Fredward; I could've just stopped hanging out with you a long time ago if I didn't."  
"Well I gotta go. I heard the whistle." He sighed  
He got up. I did too.  
"I'll convince Delia, okay." He put his hand on my shoulder. I swear I could feel myself blush. Oh no, what if noticed? Since when did Sam Puckett blush?  
"Okay, you can go now." I said. "So your mom can give you a tick bath."  
He sighed again. "She stopped giving me those a long time ago."  
"Yeah sure. Bye Freddie."  
"Bye Sam."  
After he left I plopped myself on the beanbag chair. Great, now these feelings would take over and awkwardness would become a problem.  
I had to tell. But then there was his girlfriend and rejection.  
I was a strong person, so why couldn't I deal with this?  
I simply needed to tell, and it would take more than a simple "I like you".  
**Okay, there wasn't as much Seddie as I wanted. However there was purpose.  
Also I have another story idea and I even started writing it. I won't ditch this story since I already got the whole thing planned out.  
Also there might be a song in the next chapter.  
Please review.**


	11. I Belong With You

**Summary****: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly or the song.

The song featured here is 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift.  
**Sam's POV:**  
**fredward:** Sam! Guess what?  
**samlovesham: **ha sorry. still laughing at ur aim name.  
**fredward: **I told you my mom would only agree to let me have AIM if I used this name. Anyway, I convinced Delia to invite you.  
**samlovesham: **yay?  
**fredward: **Don't tell me you changed your mind…  
**samlovesham: **remember… this was carlys idea, not mine.  
**fredward: **If you don't wanna go…  
**samlovesham: **no! I'll go!  
**fredward: **Good, cause I wanted you too…  
**samlovesham: **omg really?  
**fredward: **Uh no…  
**samlovesham: **oh…I understand…*raises fist in ur face*  
**fredward: **JK! Seriously…I thought you would kill me for saying I wanted you to come.  
**samlovesham: **well u thought wrong. lol  
**fredward: **lol...I got to go. Delia's calling me and she'll probably kill me.  
**samlovesham: **omg, y? doesn't she know only i get to hurt u?  
**fredward: **Very funny. Anyway, before we were talking. Then I told her, you are a very, very horrible person, Cordelia.  
**samlovesham: **and…?  
**fredward: **Well, she hates being called Cordelia. And she took the horrible thing seriously.  
**samlovesham: **omg, r u serious? i've called people worse names and none took it serious, sheesh.  
**fredward: **Well she's my girlfriend.  
**samlovesham: **so?  
**fredward: **I have to go Sam.  
**samlovesham: **wait!  
**samlovesham: **grrr…

Wow, Delia just proved to be the lowest of the low. Even sensitive people wouldn't react like that.  
I've been put down so many times. I remember before I met Carly I'd just be the bully, Sam Puckett with the dirty blonde hair and the fists. If you messed with me, you'd see those fists in your face. I heard what they said. I'm not very sensitive, but it kind of hurt. I don't know what I'd have done if Carly wasn't there that day.  
But still, being angry over a joke?  
I sighed and plopped myself on my bed, then put my headphones in my ears. I was stuck at home with my mom talking to her boyfriend of the month downstairs. Might as well do some thing.  
I turned on a song on shuffle. It was "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.  
_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about some thing that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do  
_What the hell? Was this magically performed to fit the situation?  
Well I certainly did get his humor. Sure I beat him up and kill him if he ever called me Samantha, but Delia took it too seriously.  
_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do__  
_Delia hated Taylor Swift. It was obvious since she was dissing Taylor after the Kanye incident. Freddie didn't hate Taylor Swift and I knew it.  
I also knew a lot more than Delia about Freddie.  
_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
_I'd be caught dead wearing a short skirt. And Delia certainly was cheer captian, must to my dismay.  
Some times I just wanted to be with him and have Delia go away.  
_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_I understood Freddie better than any one. Sure I picked on him very often, but I knew him better than any one, even Carly. And I've kneo him for nearly four years now.  
_Walking the street with you and your worn-out jeans  
Can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?  
_This morning I was walking to school with Freddie and Carly. It was fun just having the three of us hang out. Ever since Delia came things have changed. Freddie is with us less.  
It wasn't fun without Freddie._  
And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she bought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey what ya doing with a girl like that?  
_I didn't pick on Freddie much. Shocking, right? It was still fun to, but he deserved to have some time. He and Delia fight a lot these days. He hides it and tries to be a good boyfriend, but he's wasting his time. That girl has no idea how lucky she is.  
_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by here waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me  
_I'd also be caught dead wearing high heels. Delia wore those all the time. And I did impatiently wait for him. I didn't make it obvious, I'm not stupid. But couldn't he at least see he's with the wrong person?  
_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
_Delia and Freddie got together so fast that neither had the time to get to know each other. Delia had no idea what Freddie liked and couldn't respect opinions. Freddie was my friend and I knew a lot about him.  
I knew he was sensitive, and what I did to him did kind of hurt him, but he was okay with it. He knew what I was like and that I often apoligized.  
He did belong with me.  
The song helped me well. I know what I had to do. It involved going to visit where the cheerleaders praticed tomorrow afternoon.  
**Uh oh, what is Sam up to this time?  
This chapter was important since Sam finally realized what to do. Plus I love the song and it fit this chapter well. And there might be another song within the next few chapters.  
Also, I don't know why everything is bunched up together. I double-spaced it. I'll try to fix it for the next chapter.  
Please review. **


	12. Standing Up to Delia

**Summary****: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly  
**Sorry if Freddie's a little OOC. Freddie and Carly are actually the hardest to keep in character for me.  
A little cursing and fighting warning here by the way.  
Sam's POV:  
**"Yvette Barley."  
I gulped as I walked toward the cheerleaders. This was a clever plan, but it was so painful for me. I had to make a fake call to Principal Franklin saying Yvette had to report home immediately so I can do this.  
The most painful part was that I looked like a daffodil.  
I had my hair tied back in a ponytail. I wore the cheerleader's clothes, how could they breathe in this? I had to hold pompoms.  
"Uh…" I'm pretty much the world's laziest person. How would I know how to do half the stuff cheerleaders do? And I'm forced to wear a short skirt so now I had to uh…expose? I preferred the hobo disguise over this.  
"Yvette…don't you remember what I told you to rehearse last week?"  
I shook my head.  
"Yvette…" Delia shook her head. "You always do good…"  
Great, I choose the wrong person to disguise as. Great job, Sam.  
"It goes like this." Delia did some weird dance.  
How was I supposed to remember this? I tried it, but I just fell. The girls were cracking up while Delia was giggling.  
Oh how I wanted to hurt them all. I hated having to control myself.  
"Try one more time."  
I tried again, but this time, I tripped while trying to do a summersault. I fell flat on my face, my ponytails flying to my face, and my legs flying in the air. The damned short skirt they made us wear went up a little.  
The girls were laughing and Delia looked like she really was going to die of laughter. My fist clenched as I got up. I wanted to hurt them so bad, especially Delia. She's the worst person ever and I had nothing to prove it. I had to disguise as a freaking cheerleader, which was just torture since I knew nothing, and still nothing came up.  
Delia looked towards the football players taking a break. She then called for a break as she ran toward them.  
Everyone just shrugged and went back to talking about girly stuff I could care less about.  
As far as I knew, it was too early for us to take a break. Some thing was up.  
I knew some thing was going on with Delia. She didn't want me at her party, she was acting weird toward David, she was fighting with Freddie over the stupidest things and now she was walking over to the football players and no one cared.  
"I have to go to the bathroom." I yelled to no one in particular, being sure to make my voice as high-pitched as Yvette's.  
"Okay." Said Melody. "But when you come back I have to tell you some thing."  
I nodded and walked out to the field. I would just eavesdrop for a while. I was a talented eavesdropper. Then I'd deal with whatever crap Melody had to say.  
I walked toward where Delia was. Then I got the shock of my life.  
Delia was sitting next to a boy on the football team. They were close, a little too close if you ask me. I decided to go against the wall. If I did they wouldn't notice. It's a trick I learned when I eavesdropped my mom's arguments with my dad when they were together.  
"Hey, Max." Delia said in an obvious flirtatious voice.  
"Hey, D." He said.  
I looked, she was twirling her hair.  
Oh my God, she was flirting! And she already had Freddie.  
I knew it! I simply knew it! Delia was up to some thing this whole time. She just wanted to be popular. I mean, she hangs out with girls Freddie doesn't get along with and she seems to never had much of an interest other than when she won. She didn't want Freddie.  
But Freddie didn't deserve her.  
I hurt Freddie very often, but I never broke his heart. I would never hurt him that bad; he didn't deserve it much as I hate to admit. I would hate it if this floozy hurt him like that.  
"You know…I've been watching you for some time now and…"  
This was sick. I felt so much rage again I couldn't control it. I had to rip her face off no matter what. No one would know I'm Sam anyway. Plus, some one needed to teach her a lesson. Then maybe Freddie could see who she is and break up with her.  
I walked over to her.  
She looked up. "Oh hey, Yvette, what's up?" She said, as if every thing was normal.  
"You…_whore._" There, I said it. I cursed at Delia again. It felt as good as the day she cheated to win.  
Delia looked shocked. "Excuse me?"  
"What's going on here?" asks Max.  
"Like you don't know…" Max was just as bad as Delia.  
"I don't." says Max. "I was just with Delia. You know I've had a crush on her since she first became cheer captain, and now she's single…"  
"What?" Delia began to shake her head. She wasn't single and I knew it. She was lying to Max and she wanted me to stay shut. Well, I wasn't going to. There was no way I'd let her cheat on Freddie, let alone watch them act as a couple when I know Delia's a fake. "She's not single. She and Freddie are still together. I saw them kissing in the hall way today." Yes, I had to go through the pain of seeing them kiss, but it felt good to use it against her.  
"Oh really?" Max crossed his arms and looked at Delia. She gulped.  
"Yep, they're a really good couple for two people who's been together for a month. They're faithful to each other and haven't fought once. Delia sees any other boy as no more than a friend. I don't know why she'd lie to you." Okay, so I was lying now, but Delia deserved it. And anyway, what would she do?  
"Well, then I guess I really should just stick with Melody. She liked me first, and she's _available." _Max was sure to get in Delia's face, and then he walked toward Melody.  
I crossed my arms, satisfied. Then Delia turned to me.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Yvette?"  
"What's wrong with you?" I shouted. "You fucking _whore! _You probably flirt with football players every day! You have a freaking boyfriend and you act like he doesn't exist! Well newsflash, Cordelia, and yes I called you Cordelia, you don't play guys like that!" I was telling Delia off? Well it felt good. What's better is that she doesn't know who I am.  
"Why do you care? You've been cheating on Drake with Josh since the third week you went out, and nothing went wrong, hypocrite! You also know about Max!"  
Darn, I had a feeling Yvette was playing Drake. "I feel bad about it!" I yelled.  
Oh crap, I forgot to change my voice.  
Delia's eyes got wide. "Sam?"  
I sighed.  
"I knew it! I knew you couldn't be Yvette!" Delia shook her head. "Why, Sam, why? I know you're evil, but this proved to me one thing, that you're a crazy bitch."  
Did she just dare to call me a bitch? Oh she was going to be told off good now. So what if she knew I was Sam? "Oh, I'm the crazy bitch? I heard every thing you said! You freaking player! You tried to cheat on Freddie. You're just using him so you can say you have a boyfriend and you'll just use him!"  
"Oh, does it bother you?" She said in a mocking voice. "You like Freddie?"  
I gritted my teeth in rage. "Look, I hate to admit this, but I actually care about Freddie. No one's allowed to hurt him, that's my job. Any one else who tries it should get hurt, especially his own girlfriend. Ugh, you shouldn't even be called his girlfriend; you sure don't act like one. I wish he could see who you are. I'll tell you one thing and I'll tell it to your face." I moved closer to Delia's face, I wasn't scared. "You don't deserve Freddie."  
Delia turned angry in an instant. I didn't ever see her angry, even when I first snapped at her when she won. Then, it all happened too fast. Her hand rose and she slapped me, right there.  
I covered my cheek in shock. Since when was Delia so strong? Since when did Delia become brave enough to stand up to Sam Puckett? It didn't matter, I was angrier than ever. Delia went too far this time. She lied to become popular, she faked liking Freddie, she took my crush when she didn't even like him, she curses at me and now she decides to slap me? Well okay, you want to play like that Delia? Well I'll fight right back, she just made me mad. Nobody, I repeat nobody, messes with Sam.  
I slapped her back, harder this time. She fell to the ground. Delia looked up in shock, her cheek red.  
I should've just stopped, but I couldn't stop there. I never felt so much rage in my life. It wasn't just for me either, it was for Freddie. Nobody breaks his heart behind his back. It was like when my mom found out her boyfriend was cheating on her with a lady who was nineteen. I hated to be like my mother, but now was a good exception.  
She was sitting on the floor trying to get up. I ran toward her and pinned her down like I did when I fought Jocelyn. I began to punch her, and after I threw the fifth punch she grabbed my hand and pushed me off. Dang the girl was strong, but not strong enough. I got up and she pulled my hair then threw me down. She tried to pin me down but I pushed her off and grabbed her, then she tried to run, but I grabbed her hair harder. She screamed so loud it was as if she was watching Orphan or The Ring. I would've succeeded in ripping her hair out if Melody didn't come tear us apart.  
"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?" said Melody, who grabbed Delia. Delia began to cry like a baby.  
"Yes what is wrong with you?" asked a voice.  
I turned around, it was Freddie.  
Uh-oh  
**Sorry for not updating for so long! It's just that I have school, I'm really not around this place these days, I am writing a book I plan on publishing, I've become obsessed with drawing and writing poetry and I'm being lazy. Anyway, I know the ending was rushed but I really didn't know what to add since I wanted to end the chapter there. Expect another intense scene between Sam and Freddie in the next chapter (but no fighting).  
Please review.  
And I'm sorry if it comes out not spaced. I don't know how to fix it since I have this on double-space and yet it doesn't work.**


	13. Standing Up to Sam

**Summary****: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly

"Oh Freddie." Delia ran to Freddie's arms and he hugged her. Ugh, how sickening.

I rolled my eyes. There is no way Freddie could fall for this. I mean, he trusted Valerie and he knows that it ended badly, so he must've learned from that experience. "Well guess what Fredward? Your little girlfriend was cheating on you, and I caught her in time. I confronted her for you, but she wouldn't listen, that's why we were fighting."

Freddie's mouth dropped. Finally, Delia was about to get caught. Delia got out of Freddie's arms, and I knew she was going to say something. Whatever, there was no way Freddie could believe her. "Oh Freddie, you know I'd never cheat on you."

Ugh, I felt like slapping her. She wasn't innocent and we knew it. Her little acting may have worked a month ago, but it sure wasn't working anymore since she was being obvious.

Freddie's fist curled up. Oh my god, what was going on? Freddie never got violent with anyone.

"Sam, you are the _worst, _you know that?" He said.

Wait, did he hear wrong? I just told on Delia and he just insulted me?

"Excuse me, Freddie? I just said DELIA was cheating on you and I confronted her for you!"

"She's lying!" Yelled Delia a little too fast

"I _know _she is. You were always a great liar but this story is too obvious. I know you would never confront some one for me Sam. You're always causing me emotional pain and now your trying to lay some crap about how some one else tried to hurt me and you defended me? Get your stories right Sam! You just have some thing against Delia. I don't know what it is, but it needs to stop!"

Whoa, did Freddie dare to try and stand up to me. Okay, maybe it's likely for him to believe his girlfriend and not me, but why else would I say that he's being played? I don't care if I like him right now; he's just pissing me off. Before I knew it, anger rose in me and I felt like screaming.

"How DARE you accuse that ME of lying! How DARE you stand up to me? Do you know who you're talking to? SAM PUCKETT! Why the HELL would I lie about her cheating on you? I may hate her, but if she didn't cheat on you I wouldn't say anything. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I care?"

Okay, why did I say that?

"You sure don't act like you care. If you did, you'd stay away from Delia!"

Okay, these words starting sounding like they were right…wait no they weren't! I was right, I was telling the truth. I cared about Freddie. I don't want to see him get hurt by Delia. The fact that he won't listen already makes me so mad.

"Stop being brave, Fredward. You think your doing the right thing by defending her, but even she knows she's wrong. She the world's worst actress and you're too blind to see that. Don't believe me, but when she hurts you, you'll see how right I am. You'll see that I'm just trying to help."

"I won't have to see anything other than that…" He looked like he was hesitating. "YOU'RE CRAZY! There I said it. You're a crazy girl you know that? You have a hatred for Delia for no reason and you want me to break up with her just for it. Stop lying, because you're really pissing me off now!"

Oh no he didn't. He didn't say what he just said, did he?

I felt a little pain in my chest, a really bad one. It wasn't anything I ever felt. A lump formed in my throat. I never got my feelings hurt before, so why did what he say sting me bad?

I did the only thing that stops my pains, cause others physical pain.

I slapped him, probably one of the hardest slaps I could deliver. It was indeed all the pain coming out.

He fell down. I covered my mouth. I couldn't believe I actually felt bad about slapping him.

He looked up, with his face covered.

He looked angry…

I never felt scared of Freddie, and I doubt I did now, but I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't apologize or fight any more.

Still unsure, I ran away.

**I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I'm also sorry this chapter was rushed. I've just been so busy lately with school and I wanted to give you guys a new chapter. I promise the next will be better since its different from most of the other chapters.**

**Finally its double-spacing!**

**Please review.**


	14. Debate with Self

**Summary****: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly

**This chapter is in a very different format from the other chapters. It's still in Sam's point of view, however the italic parts are a little different, and you'll see what I mean.**

I couldn't believe I did it. I mean I slapped Freddie so many times but this time I really felt bad. I felt bad for everything actually. I even felt bad for Delia. Wait feeling bad for Delia? There was no way I could feel sorry for Delia, she was hurting Freddie and he won't see it yet. That bitch didn't deserve him; she was being annoying since day one.

_Maybe she's not the only one whose wrong, you know._

Wait, what? Whose there in my head?

_I'm your righteous side. You don't recognize me because you always ignored me so I pretty much hid. I let you get away with the crap you've pulled the past few years, but now I can't take it anymore._

What? Okay, you really make no sense. First off, what do you mean by righteous side? And what crap? I just do whatever I feel is right and I know I'm right.

_You see? There you go. Your righteous side helps you do good and be honest with yourself. Sadly, you love bullying people and slacking so much that you barely have good left in you. However, you've gotten into some situations you were so lucky to get out of. I'm sorry Sam, but I can't take it anymore. Your Freddie situation has triggered me back to your head to help you out this time. It's too late to change who you are, but I can give you some advice on what to do with Freddie._

Ugh, look righteous Sam, there's a reason why I got rid of you years ago. Being the good Sam was boring. Imagine on how much I'd miss out on if I stayed good like I was before my fourth birthday. Imagine how boring I would be if I stayed smart and never lazy. I wasn't lucky; I got myself out of the situations. And I can deal with my Freddie situation without your help.

_I don't want you to become your old self, that's not my target. If I had wanted to, it would be as successful as your worthless attempts to get Freddie away from his girlfriend…_

Wait, you dare to call my attempts worthless? I'll have you know-

_I'm sorry Sam but please just stay quiet for a few seconds and hear me out k? Look, I know you like Freddie, but sometimes we may not have the attention of those we like. This is called unrequited love, a love unreturned. I think Freddie might have something for you-_

Yeah sure.

_Sam! _

Sorry!

_Anyway, you can win him back, Sam. And yes, being yourself will work, Freddie seems to understand your naturally you're the way you are. The fact that you toned down bullying him to mostly arguing made it better. However, if you keep up bothering him and his girlfriend, he may reconsider. What I'm saying is you should just stop trying to convince him. Let him and his girlfriend be for now. He won't listen either way. I do have a feeling though that he'll see soon he's wasting his time on her. Then maybe he'll choose you, as long as you are patient. _

Uh, thanks for the advice but I still doubt it'll work. I just can't stand seeing him hurting himself like that. I hurt him but never would I hurt him the way she's hurting him, especially behind his back. What if they never break up? I'm the world's most impatient person, I can't handle this!

_Sam, I know this is hard. I'm a part of you. But like I said, waiting is the best thing we can do. And they won't be together forever Sam, they'll break up soon._

But he's mad at me and he said he'll never talk to me again, and that means forever. Forever's a long time to wait, you know. And wait, they'll break up? When? How?

_Sam, much as I hate to admit you may have to fix that some how. Apologizing is my highest recommendation._

Uh, Sam Puckett never apologizes and you should know that.

_Of course I do. But do you want to be with Freddie?_

…Yes.

_So you must do it. _

…Ok.

_And as for how and when they break up…_

Yes? Yes?

…_You'll find out soon. I bet you'll love it. Well I have to go back to being a dead part of you, but remember if you have a situation I'll come back to your head for you._

Yes, but wait, how will they-

_Ttfn Sam!_

NO!  
I sighed. I guess I have no choice but to wait and apologize. I hate this so much.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but again I've been busy. I have a vacation coming up though so I should be able to update more. Also, I am making a new iCarly story, I might have it up by tomorrow. **


	15. Not Giving Up Yet

**Summary****: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly

"Do I really have to go to that party?" I asked. I didn't want to go to Delia's party even more now. We had a fight, she hates me and Freddie won't talk to me. What sense does it make for me to go?  
Carly sighed. "Look Sam, I know you and Delia are on thin ice right now…and I kind of am on your side…" I cut her off.  
"You are?"  
"Well…Delia seems strange. I mean after you told me about her, I observed her more. She seems so…fake. She hangs out with the popular kids and yet she doesn't seem like she has the popular potential. It's like she lied her way into the crowd. Then there's Freddie, I think she's using him just because he was there and because every girl in her group has a boyfriend."  
Did I ever mention how much I love this girl?  
"Thanks for believing me even though no one else will."  
"That's what best friends are for. Anyway, I need to go to that party because David is depending on me. You need to go for, you know, Freddie."  
I sighed. "Actually Freddie hates me right now."  
"I know. I heard all about your fight with Delia and Freddie kind of told me about what happened when you tried to convince him Delia's lying to him. Convincing him just doesn't work. I mean Freddie's a smart boy but you can't blame him for trying to keep up with his relationship."  
"I know."  
"So I think you need to go to that party to try and build up your friendship again. I mean you may not be able to date him _yet _but just try and remain friends with him for a while. When they break up he just might consider getting into a romantic relationship with you."  
"You know, Carly, you're way too optimistic." I smiled. "But thanks for the advice. I guess I'll try and fix things up."  
"Well then let's get ready for the party."  
"Sorry Carls, but I'm not dressing up. And don't say Freddie because I'm not changing for a boy." If there was one thing I learned from the books I read, changing for a boy never helps, like in those stories where girls lie about who they are just to impress people.  
"Look Sam, you don't have to dress all fancy. Just try to make it look like you're there for a good reason."  
I wanted to say Delia already knew I wouldn't be there for her. However, there was no point in arguing.  
I walked to Carly's room. Carly's house was like my second home, so I kept dozens of outfits here. I looked inside my half of the closet, we shared a closet, and I saw mostly tomboyish clothes. I looked on the other side and saw the outfits I wore when I tried to change for Pete. There was no way I was touching those ever again.  
I sighed and turned to just get Carly's help. It was ridiculous considering the fact I never even cared about what I wear until now. I then saw my Pearpod. I left it here yesterday. I looked through and saw a little note from Carly:  
_Added some new songs I thought you might like. Hope you enjoy them.  
_I guess Carly was planning on showing them to me some time. I turned it on and the first song came up.  
I shrugged. I'd just listen to it when I had time.  
I reached for the door when I heard the overture play loudly. I guess I forgot to turn it off and the headphones were disconnected.  
I went to turn it off when I heard the song playing.  
_Late at night when I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile  
_I hate to say it, but I got lost in the song. It was like 'You Belong With Me'. It just reminded me of Freddie. We were never together but we were as close as can be, and I lost him to Delia. Just thinking about him hurt. Yeah, that sounds girly, but I can't help my feelings.  
_The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God, I wish I could make you see  
_Okay, this just hurt too much. It was bringing out the part of me that wanted Freddie so bad that it hurt and I just wanted him to see that I'm the one he deserves. My heart wasn't broken; I just wanted to prove to him that Delia didn't deserve him at all. At the same time, I knew convincing and my silly attempts were meant to fail.  
'_Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying  
_The crush would never fade, never. I couldn't give up on Freddie. I just needed to approach better as Carly mentioned. I had to let him know I'm still his best friend. He know deep down I'm not really a monster though I was wrong at the beginning.  
_Baby, you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't given up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us  
_Very self-explanatory. I never believed in miracles, but I knew it'd be a miracle when Freddie and Delia finally broke up. I refused to stop believing we would become a couple some day.  
_I just wanna be with you  
Cause living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes  
_I couldn't deal with being without Freddie. Hard to believe I'd ever realize that I needed that dork.  
The song just repeated the chorus after that. It really helped my Freddie situation though.  
I knew what to do this time. It didn't involve dressing as a hobo or fake being a cheerleader.  
At the party, I'd get closer to Freddie. Tension might still be between me and Delia, but I could ignore that little airhead. I could take Carly's advice and the song's advice, don't give up.  
The song slowly faded as it ended.  
I smiled. _Thanks Carly.  
_--  
"You know I hate this so much." I complained. My hair was normal, but I had to wear a pink short-sleeve top and light blue skinny jeans. My shoes were Carly's old pink high-tops. Pretty casual, but it was PINK! The things I do to keep trying.  
We were in front of Delia's. Her house was big, she got that much true.  
Carly knocked on the door. Then she turned to me. "Ok, Sam, just try your best to deal with Delia."  
"That's pretty easy considering it's her birthday party." I said sarcastically.  
"It's hard, but just try, you know you can't give up. Even Delia can't stand in the way of you."  
I think something changed about Carly, and I liked it.  
The door opened. Delia appeared. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she had a lot of makeup on, she had a fancy pink dress, and pink high heels. All she needed was 'I am fake and people are starting to notice' written all over her face and she'd be complete.  
Hey, just because I'm trying to avoid trouble doesn't mean I still can't have thoughts like this right?  
The beginning of 'Single Ladies' could be heard from the second floor. It looks like it already started.  
"Hey Carly!" She said cheerfully. She looked at me and said in a fake cheerful voice, "Hi Sam."  
"Hi." I said, irritated. Carly elbowed me.  
"Hey, Delia. Are we too early?"  
"Nope, but mostly just the girls came so far. We're having a chat in the main room until more people come. Wanna join?"  
Carly's enthusiasm began to fade. She knew 'most girls' meant the popular girls who tried to push Carly into become one of them. Carly hosted a popular show and she had popular potential, but she was better than them. Sadly, Carly is too generous so she agreed.  
"Actually, I have to use the bathroom." It was a lie, but the less time spent with Delia, the better.  
"Okay." Said Delia, obviously hating she had to be friendly. "It's on the other end of the second floor, opposite the main room."  
I went upstairs, then went the opposite direction of them. It wouldn't hurt to spend a few minutes away from them.  
They closed the door. I walked down the hall, and as I got toward the bathroom, I saw a door left slightly open.  
I peaked in and saw the walls painted with pink-and-white stripes. I saw pictures covering every wall.  
Was it Delia's room?  
I shouldn't have done it. Sadly, there was so many things in my life I never should've done so I really didn't care. I walked in and saw a huge mirror and that most of the pictures were of Delia. Yep, it was her room.  
I looked around, nothing interesting. Just the same things you'd find in any girls room. A nicely made bed, beanbags and little chairs. The wall had pictures and Taylor Lautner posters. There was a little bookshelf, like Delia really read. The room was so boring I wanted to cry and so pink I wanted to vomit. Then I looked at a little table and saw a little book on it. The book was titled 'Diary'.  
Leave your diary out when you have a huge party, what an airhead.  
I didn't hesitate, I grabbed the first one. So what if I was invading her privacy?  
I opened it and began to read:  
_April 10__th__, 2009  
I really didn't want to do this, but my English teacher made me. Ever since ninth grade began, it's been one torture after another and people are beginning to notice.  
I'm not making a long story. I will just say why my life sucks. My coolest older sister left for college. I'm stuck with my parents. They are the strictest people ever. They let Amy off the hook which is why I got freedom. They let her go places with me and she let me go. I got to hang out with friends, even boys, go to parties, and go hang out with my now ex. Amy let me go wherever. Now it's like that's just a past life. I can't go too many places. I hate my parents like crazy.  
My once-friends have been ditching me. What did I do wrong? They say I'm a bitch and a liar. They claim that I lie behind people's backs just to intimidate them. They say they know who I really am, that I can stop living in lies. It's not true, it's just my life changed since junior high, and they can't see that.  
I'm not a backstabber, honest! It's just that my ex-best friend, Vanessa told me that she wasn't a virgin. She said it was just one time, a spur of the moment thing. It was between her and her ex. Then my other friend, Denise, told me about how she used to do terrible with school. She did so bad she nearly got left back. Getting left back is bad in our group as well as failing hard. Then finally, my closest friend, Jodi, told me about how she wasn't always a happy person. She was once insecure and had several disasters in her life. She was depressed when she was in seventh grade, a year before we met her. She used to hate her looks so she became anorexic. She also used to cut herself. She stopped by the help of her friend, Sophie.  
That's where I started losing my friends. I told Hannah, Callie, and Emma, who were my friend and also gossipers, about it. I only told them the truth, and with my opinion. I told them Vanessa is a slut. She slept with a boy when she was twelve and called it spur-of-a-moment. I said that Denise was careless with school and practically got left back because of it. She was a terribly lazy girl. I called Jodi an emo girl who was once suicidal. She tried to kill herself by starving herself and cutting. I wasn't trying to cause trouble, I was just speaking my mind.  
Naturally they told people and even told Vanessa, Denise, and Jodi what I did. I lost them right there. It hurt because they were my closest friends, but if they were close they'd understand why I did that.  
Finally, my boyfriend of a year and a half dumped me last month. He said I changed in a bad way. I didn't change for the worse, so why would he say that?  
I hate my life so much right now. I hope I don't become like Jodi.  
_Did I just read clearly? Was Delia's life in the dumps just five months ago? Looks like she got what she deserved and still didn't learn anything. She was also the same airhead. Who lets gossipers know their friends secrets? Looks like Vanessa, Denise, Jodi and her ex were smart. And she's complaining her parents are strict. At least she has her parents care for her, my mom couldn't care if I got hit by a truck.  
_April 13__th__, 2009  
I was sitting in Algebra today, and a new girl came in and sat next to me. I normally ignore new girls unless they start talking to me. However, I am desperate for new friends. Only Martha talks to me nowadays. Even she's more like a frenemy.  
I got a test back and I got a F. I'm starting to not care for my grades. Why should I care for school?  
Denise got the whole thing right and the teacher went on about how smart she is. She shot me a look. Like I care, she just thinks she's big because she redeemed herself in grades.  
"I don't think getting one F is bad."  
I turned and saw it was the new girl. She and I had a conversation throughout the entire class. Her name is Alice and she's almost like my long lost twin. She understands me.  
I think that I might like this Alice girl. With Alice, maybe I can redeem myself.  
By English, me and Alice were like best friends. She used to be bad like me, until she was forced to move to Seattle with her dad and brother. Her friends dumped her too because they claimed she was two-faced. It's like there are so many blind people these days. At the end of class I saw Vanessa and Jodi go up to her. She defended me. I love Alice.  
_Ugh, it's people like Alice who spread idiocy around.  
_April 19__th__, 2009  
I went to Alice's house yesterday. It was such a boring house. I can see why she can't stand her dad. He was making a big deal because I seemed like a bad influence. It resulted in an argument.  
Then I met her brother Da  
_The entry ended like that. Stupid Delia, ending an entry like that.  
What did she mean by Da? Damien? Daniel? Dale?  
I was about the flip the page when I heard a loud shout.  
"SAM!" Yelled Carly, over the chorus of 'Paparazzi'.  
Just great. I had to end satisfying my curiosity and get yelled at for sneaking in Delia's room. I put the diary down.  
I knew more about Delia. I still planned on not showing that I still antagonized Delia, but this might be useful.

**Sorry for not updating for a month. To make it up I spend the last three hours on this entire chapter. I'm also sorry this is buncing all the words up again when I double-spaced it.  
The song included was 'Time For Miracles' by Adam Lambert. That's my current favorite song and I figured it'd be useful for helping Sam realize some things about what she should do, not that she won't stop going after Delia.  
Alice and the diary entries will also become important though it was cut off.  
A lot of questions in the story will be answered soon, there's a few chapters left.  
Also I see that I got over 100 reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed and I'm sorry to those who had questions and I never replied.  
And as for the other story, I'll start it after I finish this one.  
Please review.**


	16. Confessions, Part I

**Summary****: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly

"What were you doing in Delia's room?" asked Carly.  
"Nothing you can prove." I was usually a good liar, but I was trapped this time. Carly knew I would only be up to no good in Delia's room.  
Carly sighed. "Look Sam, please don't start trouble in this party. You have every right to hate Delia but if Delia caught you…"  
I'm not scared of Delia but I didn't need to make my promise. I walked out her room.  
"Sam, you have no idea what torture that was, no idea. It's just one of those rare times I wish I could be more tomboy so I didn't have to deal with Delia and her freaks."  
Surprisingly, Carly wished she were tomboy some times. It took enough of those freaky girls to make Carly have an out of character moment.  
We opened the door. More people were here. No Freddie, but David was here.  
"David!" Carly shouted, relieved. He was the first cool person to show up.  
Carly gave him a big hug.  
"Hi Carly." He hugged her back. Not the type of hey-it's-my-girlfriend hugs though, just a regular one you'd give to anyone.  
Naturally Carly noticed something was not right.  
"Is every thing alright, Dave?"  
"Everything's fine." Answered Delia, as if she was secretly David in disguise. "Dave's just a little tired, big party you know."  
Carly glared at Delia. No one calls him Dave except his real girlfriend. Delia was lucky Carly's not like me. "I see."  
I looked at the door. Carly was trying to cheer David up for whatever he felt.  
"He'll be coming soon." Said Melody. "Don't worry, _Samantha._"  
I glared at Melody. Not only did she call me by my dreaded name when everyone knows I hate it, but she also magically knew about Freddie.  
"I wasn't looking for him, twig." I said without regret.  
Melody's eyes widened. Twig was the worse insult for Melody. She was really thin and had no curves. She was pretty but she hated being thin.  
Melody got up. "I'll go see what's in the fridge."  
Yvette shot me a look. I wasn't planning on not saying some thing just because of my promise.  
Carly pulled me out.  
"Well she called me Samantha and she brought up Freddie as if I was looking for him!" I made sure to say it before Carly lectured right away.  
"I know what she did, Sam. It was wrong, but did I not tell you about causing trouble?"  
I sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll stop causing trouble."  
"Good." Carly smiled. "By the way, I think you should go put this on." She handed me a blue shirt. It wasn't too fancy, but it was girly.  
"Why?"  
"I noticed how it bothers you to be dressed in the same color as her."  
I freaking loved this girl. "Thanks, where'd you get it?"  
"I carried it in case you flipped out wearing pink. Speaking of that…" She handed me black converse. "Black matches much better with blue."  
I hugged Carly like crazy. "You a real life-saver Carly!"  
"I know, I know. Now go change in the bathroom."  
I went to go change. As I walked out the bathroom in blue now, I saw Delia's room still open and empty.  
_No, Sam, go back to the party. _I heard the reasonable side's voice echo. _Your friend Carly just did you a favor, you made a promise and Freddie might be here soon. You need to go back now.  
_Hey, I didn't have to listen to it all the time, right?  
I went to her room. I was about to reach for the diary when I saw an item on her dresser I missed, a Pearpod Touch.  
Leaving out one of those things that get stolen easily too? Boy, this girl is dumb.  
I picked it up and clicked the tiny square button, it turned on right away and AIM came up. She was signed in still. I knew she was dumb, but I never knew she was this dumb. It was time to do some more reading. I kind of felt bad, but like I said before, I always do regretful things.  
I looked at one of her active IMs, with Tureen. Since when was she good friends with the freaky, jumpy Tureen?  
I looked at the IM, it went like this.  
**Jumpy101: **DELIA!!!!!!!!  
**Deldel129: **how the hell did u get my aim????  
**Jumpy101: **TASHA GAVE IT TO ME!!!!  
**Deldel129: **imma say this as nice as possible, CALM DOWN!  
**Jumpy101: **Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to ask you two questions.  
**Deldel129: **-_-waaaaat.  
**Jumpy101: **First off, no offense but what kind of username is that? Like seriously, you're cool enough to come up with a better username and you have that uncool one? I can' believe that's your username!  
**Deldel129: **i made it 3 years ago k? wat kind of username is jumpy?  
**Jumpy101: **My friend daredme to ok? Now look I need to ask you something.  
**Deldel129: **waaaaat???

**Jumpy101: **Is this you??

The IM went on but I saw a Splashface link. With no hesitation, I clicked on it.  
"Omg…" I mumbled  
A profile opened, but like the diary, it was shocking.  
The profile was not updated since June 26th, 2009. The picture in it was of Delia and a girl with long blonde hair and a pretty face. It said 'Deldel and Alii'. No doubt it was Delia and the girl she mentioned, Alice.  
I looked at her profile. She was a typical teenage airhead that even Carly shook her head at. The spelling in her moods and profile info was almost impossible to understand, like it wasn't even part of the English language, her pictures were pretty much the same, just shot inn different angles, and her info was things no one cared about. The comments and about me caught my attention.

_About Me:_

This is Daniel Say, obviously not my real name, but I'm disguising. Delia is the WORST girl ever…she deserved EVERYTHING that happened to her. All her ex friends can tell you what she and 'Alii' has done. Alii is in our lives sadly, but maybe she'll learn. I pity those who have to deal with Delia in Ridgewood. I'm sorry Delia, but you needed this. We are excited to finally go back to school in September without you. I cannot say more because I broke enough rules by hacking. However, I am begging you Delia; do not EVER use this account again for your sake. Not unless you like being bashed, since even Alii is mad at you.

_Comments (100):_

**Ray:  
**Delia's off for good! Yay!!! And by the way…people know who you are 'Daniel'. You are right, but you are just as guilty as Delia. YOU may be expelled too.  
**~Jojo~:  
**u got at me for being a cutter in the past eh? i'd rather do that then be in the stuff ur in right now…  
**Alii:  
**…i should deactivate mine now.  
**Dee:  
**u go jo! and yes u should alii.

There were several comments like those. I just stared at shock at the screen. Delia had more skeletons in her closet than I expected. No wonder she was the way she was, and yet she hasn't learned her lesson. But Delia was like me, she had so many confessions about herself she wouldn't make. I had a reason though, she didn't, but fortunately for her I am not the type to spread stuff like this.  
But still more confessions where needed. Why was Delia expelled? Why did more people hate her and Alice? Who was 'Daniel'?  
I needed to know about who Freddie was dating. I was suddenly curious; I couldn't let Freddie date some one like Delia. He was still the sensible Freddie I…like. I may pick on him, but I care about him too much to let this girl hurt him.

**There you have it…I'm soooo sorry there was a long wait. I will try to update as often as possible, since there's like fourteen chapters left. This was meant to be longer but I finally came into realization of how long it's been since I updated. I also was going to start a new story but that obviously has to wait.  
This chapter was important too…but more meaningful things will come up eventually.  
One more thing, anybody know a way to fix the bunching up problem, it's starting to bother me. **


	17. The Party

**Summary: **After Carly finds out Sam's secret, she decides to do another Win a Date Contest on iCarly. This time, Freddie is the mystery date. Does Sam win, or does some one else win? How does Sam react?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly

My train of thought ended as I heard footsteps. I looked around it shock. I had to hide before some one caught me again, and I'm sure I wouldn't be lucky enough to get caught by Carly this time.  
I quickly dove under her bed. I heard the footsteps going by and the minute I heard the bathroom door close, I ran out. That was too close.  
Then I saw Freddie. That's right, Freddie. I should've just ran, since Freddie and I were kind of fighting, but I couldn't hide my crush or block our friendship just because of what happened with me and Delia at cheerleading practice. I stopped right there.  
"Sam?" He said  
"What do you want?" I asked rudely. I couldn't make him suspicious; I wasn't ready for him to find out the Delia stuff yet.  
"I just wanted you to know that they wanna know where you are, the party already started."  
Like Delia really cared. "Um ok. I just had to go change."  
"In Delia's room?"  
Crap. "No I thought I saw something in there."  
Freddie rolled his eyes. "Sure, I believe you."  
"Look, Fredward, I know Delia and I have been having problems and what had happened, but I would want nothing to do with her room.  
Freddie sighed. "Whatever. Just go to the party. Don't you do anything to Delia though."  
Don't worry, with what I'm learning you won't need to worry about me being immature for now. "Or what?"  
"You'll see."  
"I'm so scared."  
He just shook his head and walked back to the party. I followed him, knowing that if I didn't, he'd tell Delia something. I wasn't scared, I just didn't want people to know I'm desperate to defeat her, but in the most logical way possible.  
I walked in and heard 'Single Ladies' blasted.  
Delia and her friends were dancing like…I don't even wanna say. They were all shaking their butts and grinding on each other. I couldn't help but laugh at how they considered that 'cool'.  
Then I saw all the boys, even Freddie, watching and cheering. I stopped, and my fists curled. I didn't care if it was just their hormones going off; it was too painful to see Freddie into girls doing something so…sluttish.  
Carly came over, "It's ok Sam. Delia and her friends are ridiculous and everyone knows it."  
"Then why is everyone watching them?"  
"That's just because their DUDES. It's just their hormones being turned on."  
I sighed. "I know."  
"And I heard Delia and Freddie won't last long."  
"That's obvious."  
"But you don't want him to find out the hard way and get hurt, right?"  
I looked at her shocked. "How'd you know?"  
"I just do."  
"Well don't tell anyone I care about Fredlumps! Though I'm pretty sure people are beginning to know I like him."  
"It's ok, Sam. We'll figure it out, somehow."  
"Ok…I sighed."  
I then decided to sit down and patiently wait for the party to end. Yes, I like to party, but there was no point on dancing of everyone would be focusing on Delia dancing like a hoe, though I can dance way better than she can without being a hoe.  
Then I saw it.  
Delia and Freddie dancing, not grinding though, thank God.  
But funny thing is, Delia wasn't even facing Freddie. In fact, she was facing David. And David was facing her. How weird. Freddie didn't notice though, his eyes were closed.  
I had to see this. I knew it was wrong, but my other side only said not to try and convince Freddie, right?  
So I went near them, but I needed an excuse. Freddie would know I'm spying, so I decided to turn around and ask the first boy I saw.  
Sadly, the only boy behind me was Jacob Edwards. Jacob may have the name from a hot guy in Twilight, but fact is he's a loser. I'm not being shallow either. He thinks it's fun to play immature jokes on people, and I mean stupid ones. He tried to stink bomb the boys' room. What person above elementary school stink bombs? And I bullied him in ninth grade. That made him like me. What person likes their bully?  
That's why I stop bullying Freddie so much.  
I would regret this, since if Freddie took advantage of my crush, I'd humiliate him in every way possible.  
"Jacob!"  
He looked back and when he saw me, his face brightened up. "Sam! I know you may not wanna dance but please…"  
I sighed. "Yes."  
"Well that's o-WAIT, what?"  
"I…" C'mon Sam, you can do it. "Wanna…dance with you."  
Jacob didn't hesitate. He knew this was an opportunity. He grabbed my hand and took me right near Delia.  
Just my luck.  
Jacob was a good dancer, actually. I was a great dancer too, but I couldn't focus. I tried to focus on Jacob, but the song was so loud, and I couldn't do what I wanted, so I had to steal a few glances. It was often the same, Delia focusing on Freddie, then when she was sure he wouldn't notice, she whispered something to Freddie.  
I stepped on Jacob's shoe. "OW, Sam!"  
"Sorry! Gosh, it was a mistake."  
He knew I wasn't paying attention, but he also knew if he said anything I'd leave. Well, after this song, our dance would be over.  
I peeked over, Freddie and Delia were kissing.  
Oh God…I was feeling nauseous.  
Like when I saw him and Carly kiss. It was like being punched by some one stronger than me. I had seen Freddie and Delia kiss, but that was before I knew who she really was. Knowing he was making out with someone who was betraying him was worse than the jealousy. Way worse.  
The last lyrics of the song were playing. After this, I'd stop them, and tell Freddie something was up between her and David. I shouldn't interfere, but this is for his own good right? And Freddie should've caught on at some point…  
All I had to do was break free of Jacob…  
_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy  
_I escaped Jacob, but this song made the entire girls group together and start jumping around like goofballs. And the boys just sighed and sat down.  
Crazy as it was, I thanked to myself whoever picked to play that song. At least now the torture was over.  
I had to one thing though.  
I began to jump around like an idiot like them. I was embarrassing myself, but that's ho far I'd go to do what I wanted, just like the movies.  
I jumped near a table, and grabbed a coke. Surprised Delia would have soda at her party. It would make her perfect little teeth brown.  
I made sure to let the soda shake before I got near Delia. She was not too far, but she was belting out the chorus to 'Tik Tok' with her friends. I shook my head. I guess Delia really didn't know how to stop embarrassing herself. After all, no one was cheering, but looking. Heck, some boys covered their ears.  
After what I planned to do, I would embarrass her more anyway, so I guess it didn't matter.  
I shouldn't do it, especially because of that fight and because I was already on thin ice with Freddie, but I didn't care. Sam Puckett was all about impulsiveness, well now with Delia harmless impulsiveness.  
I made the can face Delia, then I opened it, and a foaming sound came out.  
Then…  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Delia screeched as the soda squirted at her.  
The DJ turned down the music, the jumping stopped, and everyone stared at the birthday girl.  
"SAMANTHA PUCKETT, HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY EXPENSIVE DRESS! AND ON MY BIRTHDAY TOO! I SHOULD BAN YOU FROM THE PARTY! ISHOULD…"  
"Stop!" I turned around, and there was Carly. "Gosh, you're such a drama queen! Sam doesn't want to start with you no more! It was a mistake!"  
I secretly thanked God I had Carly.  
"Yeah, well guess what? I know that Sam is jealous of me! I'm prettier and popular than her, heck I can even fight better than her! By the way Sam, we know you want Freddie, but I'm not handing him to you. Why? You don't deserve him. That's why he picked me at that game. We were meant to be! So go back to trying to figure out how we're going to break up because it's not going to happen.  
That did it. Not only did she insult me, but she seriously thinks she's going to win. She thinks I'm dumb. She thinks Freddie is dumb. I didn't care if this is a party, I didn't care that most of Ridgeway and people I don't know are here, I certainly didn't care about everything my other half said. I was going to hurt her. I was going to show her everything she gave to Freddie. She wasn't a better fighter than me. No one was.  
But before I could go over to her and deliver the first punch, Freddie stood up.  
"Delia, I am tired of you."  
Everyone looked up in shock. Delia's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Freddie?"  
"I mean you're getting on my last nerve. You aren't the girl I thought you were. I guess that's why you're not supposed to date someone you just met. I mean I though that though you were pretty and hung out with snobby, conceited girls like Tureen and Tasha you didn't seem like them. Well you're not. You're worse than them! You were sweet at first, but then that one side of you came out! The one that hurt me like it didn't matter, the one who didn't even treat me like a boyfriend, and the one who acts like a…" Freddie stopped himself. "And I knew something was up with you. I knew it wasn't going to get better. You and I were going to go downhill fast. But I completely blew that off because I'm stupid!"  
"Freddie, you're not stupid, I can change…"  
"That's what all girls say! I may be the nerdy guy but I know what girls like you are like! You're gonna try to manipulate me into believing there's good in you, and keep me at your feet. Then when you get bored, you'll break up with me out of no where. I'm not stupid, Delia! You care only about yourself, but I'm not taking it no more! Delia, we are through!"  
Everyone, even me, stared at Freddie. This was certainly a side of Freddie no one has brought up. Not even me. Freddie, the one who was sweet, the one who was scared to harm anyone, the one who wasn't about confrontations, was the one who gave Delia what she deserves. I wasn't even shocked anymore, I was satisfied. That anger was gone. Freddie was no longer with that lying, manipulative, slut. Even better, he showed Delia what a jerk she has been.  
Now we were waiting for anything. Maybe a pathetic beg to take her back, a 'Fine Whatever', or an argument.  
But instead, Delia ran. She didn't even make a fuss about it, try to convince people she's not really a loser, she just ran out.  
Now stupid as it seems, I ran after her. I should've just let her cower away and celebrate that Freddie is no longer bound to get hurt. But no, I had to go to Delia and confront her about the diary. Her and Freddie were through, but that didn't mean I was through with framing her.  
Carly was calling me to stop. I should've listened to her, but I couldn't. Not now.  
Then, I heard voices in Delia's room. I paused and put my ear to her door, which was just opened a crack.  
The first voice was Delia's. "Well I don't need to worry about Freddie no more; he could have that Sam bitch, but what about her annoying best friend?"  
I grred, Carly was more awesome than her!  
"Don't worry hon."  
Then silence. I peeked in.  
I gasped.  
The guy in there with her was David. And he was kissing Delia.  
**I'm soooo sorry about ditching this story for four months. XD Even worse it's almost a year since I started this and I have more chapters to go. I'm so sorry for being lazy, and I'm sorry if this chapter looks rushed, it's just I'm losing creativity with this story. I forgot half the ideas that I had. I only remembered the cliffhanger for this chapter. But don't worry; I have plenty planned for the next few chapters. Also, I'm going to start another iCarly story and a Victorious story soon. And I'm still trying to fix the space thing DX**


End file.
